Brother of Mine
by adsh
Summary: Takes place directly after my story Twists & Turns. While recovering from his near fatal car accident, Jesse receives devestating new that leads to new dangers.
1. Default Chapter

"Brother of Mine"  
Diagnosis Murder  
  
Summary: takes place directly after my story Twists and Turns and full of all that Jesse/Steve (and Mark) angst everyone seems to love.hope it doesn't disappoint!! While recovering from his near fatal car accident Jesse receives devastating news that leads to new dangers, can the Sloan's give Jesse what he needs before he is lost to them..permanently!! (also a x- over..shouldn't be hard to figure out!!!)  
  
A/N: this has been through the spell check a few times, but not beta'd..I know my typing sucks...if you want to read the story then Live With It !!!!!!!  
  
#################  
  
Prologue  
  
Cascade Washington  
  
Doctor's Clinic  
  
"You shouldn't have come here, it's to dangerous." The man said fearfully, practically running over to pull the woman into the room and close the office door.  
  
"You sounded so worried over the phone, then when you didn't show up at the seminar this afternoon..I had to do something..what's going on?" the woman asked.  
  
"I found something..something I shouldn't have..here, at the clinic..I'm afraid they've found out I know..in case something happens..I sent copies to your hotel."  
  
"Sent copies to the hotel? Copies of what..what is going on Earl?" the woman said worriedly. "What did you find?"  
  
"Carson and Bradley.."  
  
"Your partners at the clinic?" The woman interrupted in confusion.  
  
"I found some files..files of payments made..payments made some very wealthy people..very sick, wealthy people.."  
  
"Payments? What for Earl?"  
  
"Organs!"  
  
"Organs?" the woman parroted in surprise.  
  
"All of the patients listed *were* on the national donor list and, quite frankly, none had a good chance of getting one before..well..now, everyone one of them has been removed..and all within six months of large amount of money being deposited in the account" the man explained.  
  
"God, are you sure! But where were they getting them?"  
  
"I don't know..I'm almost afraid to find out." The man replied.  
  
"The police. You need to go the police with this." The woman urged.  
  
"But these files..they implicate the clinic..which means they might try to implicate me in this mess!" The man said in a panic.  
  
"Not if you go to the police now, before things get worse..tell them your suspicions.." the woman said urgently.  
  
Shaking his head the man finally agreed and began stuffing some files in a briefcase. "My cars outback..lets go.  
  
Neither noticed the van that pulled out of the parking lot across from the office.  
  
**********************  
  
Community General Hospital  
  
"Ready to go son?" Mark asked, pushing a wheel chair into the room.  
  
"More than ready..ah, dad, I don't need that thing." Steve groused.  
  
"Hospital policy." Mark reminded.  
  
"Hey, I won't complain.." Jesse quipped. "Let me go home now and *I'll* ride in the wheel chair."  
  
"Day after tomorrow..*if* you behave." Mark said with a chuckle and a shake of his finger.  
  
"But I'm bored, and now Steve's leaving..I'll be by myself." Jesse pouted.  
  
Mark and Steve exchanged looks that didn't go unnoticed by the young doctor. "I saw that, what are you two up too?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." Steve said with a smile as he plopped into the wheelchair with a self- satisfied smirk towards his friend.  
  
"What?" Jesse demanded with a suspicious scowl.  
  
"You won't be separated from your playmate for long.." Mark explained with a chuckle as he patted Steve on the shoulder.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean..he gets to leave and I'm stuck here?" Jesse complained petulantly.  
  
"Because you'll be coming home with us when you are released day after tomorrow..that way I can keep an eye on *both* of you.." Mark explained.  
  
"Mark, that's not necessary.." Jesse started to say.  
  
"Jess, you can't set up for more than twenty minutes at a time without getting dizzy..how are you going to take care of yourself alone at your apartment?" Steve asked.  
  
"I'll manage..I'll be fine.." Jesse pressed.  
  
"You're right, you will be fine, *because* you'll be at the beach house with us young man." Mark said definitively, adding as an afterthought. "Well, Jess, I guess you *would* be okay to release to go home.."  
  
"Dad!" Steve interrupted in surprise, while Jesse directed a smug--- 'I told you so' grin at Steve.  
  
Mark simply held up a staying hand and continued, "Of course first you'll have to stay on an extra week here in the hospital to make sure you're going to do okay."  
  
"A week!" Jesse exclaimed, horrified at the thought of spending another week in the hospital. Scowling he said, "You play dirty!"  
  
Mark just smiled at the pouting young intern before looking down at his amused son. "Now for you..home to bed."  
  
"Bed? But I've been in bed for two days dad..I need to get back to work." Steve exclaimed.  
  
"Work? I don't think so, not for at least another two or three days, then it will be restricted duty for the rest of the month, give that wound a chance to heal." Mark explained.  
  
"Desk duty! Oh, dad!" Steve complained.  
  
Mark turned to the now chuckling intern laying in the adjoining bed, adding, "I wouldn't laugh to loud there Doctor Travis..you'll be on bed rest twice as long and then there will be a pile of charts with your name on them for the next month after that."  
  
"What, oh no, Mark no..oh, not chart duty..I'm an ER doctor not a secretary.come on Mark, I'll work shorter shifts, I promise.." Jesse pleaded.  
  
As both young men shot him scowling looks, Mark just chuckled and shook his head, happy that his 'boys' were well on the road to recovery.  
  
*****************  
  
"You look like the cat that ate the canary." The nurse commented when she came into Jesse's room.  
  
"I get released today." He said happily.  
  
As if on cue the door swung open and Dr. Mitchell and Doctor Sloan came into the room.  
  
"I'm ready and waiting." Jesse said happily.  
  
"For what?" Doctor Mitchell asked innocently, giving Mark a sideways look.  
  
"For what? It's Friday, you said I could be released on Friday." Jesse said throwing off his blankets and slowly swinging his feet over the side of the bed. "So where are those discharge papers?"  
  
"Are you sure the patient is ready Dr. Mitchell?" Mark said in mock seriousness.  
  
"I don't know Dr. Sloan. I did say the patient was to be released on Friday..I just didn't say *which* Friday it would be." Dr. Mitchell said.  
  
"Huh, what..hey, what's going on..you promised." Jesse exclaimed, looking back and forth between the two men.  
  
Not able to continue the charade any longer Mark chuckled as he handed Jesse a clipboard. "Here, Jess, these are your discharge papers. Sign them and we can be on our way."  
  
"Home at last." He sighed happily as he scribbled his name on the forms.  
  
"Yep, long enough for you to check your mail and pack." Mark said.  
  
"Pack?" Jesse questioned innocently.  
  
"Did you forget, your coming to the beach house for the week." Mark reminded.  
  
"Mark, really, its *not* necessary.. " Jesse started to protest.  
  
"Jesse." Mark warned.  
  
"Mark, I really appreciate the offer, but I am capable of taking care of myself." Jesse again protested as he began to get out of bed.  
  
"Look at you, you can't even stand by yourself." Mark said as he held out a hand to steady the swaying young man.  
  
"Just a little dizzy spell, it will pass." Jesse said as he stepped out of Mark's support and slowly reached for his suitcase.  
  
"Jess, we had a deal---a week, at least, at the beach house *or* another week in the hospital." Mark said in exasperation at the young man's stubbornness.  
  
"Deal? It was an ultimatum!" Jesse grumbled, only to receive that fatherly 'don't argue with me' look from Mark.  
  
"Your choice?" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Beach house it is." Jesse added quickly.  
  
*********************  
  
Steve was watching TV when Mark and Jesse came through the front door.  
  
"Hey Steve." Jesse called to his friend, giving a slight wave.  
  
"Hey, Jess..see you finally got sprung. How ya feeling?" Steve asked.  
  
"Hundred percent better just getting away from the hospital." Jesse said.  
  
"Time to get you settled in bed." Mark said.  
  
"Bed! But Mark...I just got out of bed." Jesse whined.  
  
Mark rolled his eyes and looked over at his snickering son. "Where have I heard that before? I think someone is a bad influence on my doctor's."  
  
Steve just shrugged his shoulders, an innocent---'who me', look on his face.  
  
"Can I at least sit on the couch for awhile..please?" Jesse pleaded.  
  
"I'll keep an eye on him dad..make sure he doesn't get into trouble." Steve said with a grin, patting the couch.  
  
"Very funny." Jesse shot back.  
  
"Boys, play nice." Mark warned good-naturedly, adding. "Fine, Jess, you can sit up for awhile while I whip us up something for lunch...after you eat then you can take a nap."  
  
"Take a nap? Take a nap!" Jesse exclaimed, while Steve just laughed.  
  
"What part of rest and recuperate do you not understand *Doctor*?" Mark said in exasperation, turning then to Steve. "And you, keep laughing like that and I'll put you down for a nap too, just like when you were a toddler."  
  
"Yes sir." The boys said together.  
  
Mark just shook his head and rolled his eyes before he headed for the kitchen. "If you need anything Jess just give a holler, and I better not see you off that couch without the cane Steve, it's not going to get better the way you walk on it."  
  
"And I thought the nurses were bad..Mark has turned into Attila the Doctor." Jesse grumbled.  
  
"I think he's enjoying this way to much. Knowing exactly where we are at all times." Steve agreed. "He threatened to superglue the cane into my hand yesterday. Now that you're here I can *finally* share the wealth."  
  
"Gee, thanks so much. Least you get to go back to work on Monday." Jesse grumbled.  
  
"Yeah, the joys of desk duty.." Steve groused.  
  
"Which is probably as much fun as chart review." Jesse commiserated.  
  
*********************  
  
True to his word, right after lunch, Mark insisted that Jesse take his pain medications and lay down.  
  
"Okay, okay..I'm going---geesh, you'd think I was a kid or something." Jesse grumbled as Mark guided him to the spare bedroom and helped him into bed.  
  
As Mark adjusted the blankets he noticed a wistful look pass across Jesse's face. "You all right, Jess?"  
  
"Oh, fine. It's just a little weird, being tucked in and all..I'm thirty years old..even as a kid..." Jesse trailed off.  
  
"Steve's older than you and he's been getting tucked into bed lately..and I may have to use restraints to get him to stay off that leg." Mark said with a chuckle. "Even as a kid he'd grumble about his old dad hovering around.guess it goes with the territory, especially when your dad's a doctor. I'm sure your mom was just as bad."  
  
"Yeah sure." Jesse said absently then gave a small smile. "So he's always been a *cooperative* patient, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, just like some *doctors* I know." Mark said lightly, adding. "It doesn't matter whether your child is three or thirty they're never to old to be taken care of. It's just something parents do." Mark explained with a smile. "Now you get some rest and later on I'll make Steve share the remote."  
  
Mark stopped in the hallway, a frown creasing his face, as he heard Jesse intone quietly, "Not all parents."  
  
"Get Jesse all tucked in?" Steve asked with a grin as he looked up from the TV to see his father still wearing the frown.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Steve asked in concern. "Is Jesse all right?"  
  
"He's fine..he just said something that bothers me a little..." Mark trailed off deep in thought.  
  
"Dad, you know you can't take his petulance seriously; he's just out of sorts. He'll be good as new after he has a chance to recuperate." Steve offered.  
  
"No, that's not it." Mark said absently, suddenly looking at his son and asking. "I was a good father wasn't I..I was there for you and Carol?"  
  
"What? Why in the world would you ask something like that?" Steve said in surprise. "Where is this coming from?"  
  
"Jesse's been around for what, almost two years now, you and he even own a business together..I work with him nearly everyday; but what do we really know about him, his past..his family?"  
  
"Dad, what is going on with you..what in the world did Jesse say to you to get you all crazy like this all of a sudden?" Steve asked in concern.  
  
"Did you ever wonder why Jesse protested so hard against coming to the beach house..against us...helping him out and taking care of him?" Mark asked. "And if the situation were reversed do you think he would hesitate in the slightest to do any less for us---or *anyone* who needed his help, for that matter?"  
  
Steve shrugged his shoulders. "He doesn't like being fussed over, I think I can relate to the sentiment..and in case you haven't noticed he's a very independent little guy..that's just how he is."  
  
"Doesn't like it or doesn't understand it?" Mark mused aloud.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I know neither of you like being laid up like this and you both put on quite a show grumbling around about it but was there ever a time, ever a doubt in your mind, that I would be there for you?" Mark asked.  
  
"No dad, all grumbling aside, I know you are always there when I need you." Steve said with a sigh, wondering where his father was going with this.  
  
"Jesse gives so freely of himself when he's needed, both as a doctor and as an individual, but when *he's* in need he withdraws and practically runs in the other direction, I think there's more to it than just a stubborn, independent streak." Mark said knowingly. "I don't think he knows *how* to ask for help..has ever had anyone to really rely on...not even his parents."  
  
"Then I guess we show him how it's done." Steve said with a smile.  
  
*******************  
  
Sunday Evening Beach House  
  
"I can't believe you're really going to abandon me..your friend...just throw me to the wolves.." Jesse pouted.  
  
"Jess, I'm just going back to work, I'm not leaving the country." Steve said in amusement. "And I hardly think dad qualifies as a threat to life and limb.."  
  
"But you're leaving me..I'll be alone with Attila the Doctor!" Jesse exclaimed. "If he tries to make me take one more nap..or feed me my soup..do you realize he stayed in the bathroom with me last night when I took a shower!"  
  
"Jess, you can't even stand up straight..just walking to the kitchen makes you dizzy..he could have run a bath and let you play with the rubber ducky instead." Steve said in amusement adding with some seriousness. "You don't want to take a header in the shower and end up back at the hospital? You all ready scared ten years off our lives just with the accident."  
  
"Well, fine..but I can feed myself ya' know." Jesse continued to grumble.  
  
"What's wrong, didn't you like playing airplane.." Steve laughed. "Next time follow the doctor's orders and eat *all* your soup. You noticed I cleaned my plate last night."  
  
The ringing telephone stopped the bantering, and a moment later Mark came out from the kitchen handing the portable phone to Jesse. "Jesse, it's for you. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Mark added turning back to the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks Mark." Jesse said. "Hello. Yes, this is Jesse Travis."  
  
Several moments later Steve looked up from the TV in surprise when he heard Jesse gasp loudly, further startled when Jesse collapsed limply back into his chair, his breath coming in quick gasps as beads of sweat formed on his pale face.  
  
Steve jumped up and reached for his friend just as the phone dropped from Jesse's limp hold, yelling into the kitchen. "Dad, come quick, something's wrong with Jesse."  
  
Mark rushed from the kitchen and was kneeling in front of Jesse, quickly assessing the situation, as Steve scooped up the phone, determined to discover who and what had caused his friend such distress.  
  
"It's shock, Steve. What happened?"  
  
"This is Lt. Steve Sloan, LAPD, who the hell is this?" Steve ground out angrily, as he held up a staying hand to his father to hold off further questions while he listened intently to the person on the other end of the line.  
  
Mark tended to Jesse, covering him and putting his feet up, while Steve finished the phone conversation. Mark's concern grew to a controlled panic seeing the lost look on his son's face as Steve hung up the phone.  
  
"Steve? Steve, *who* was that? What did they say to Jesse?" Mark demanded, a hand resting protectively on the young man's shoulder.  
  
"That was the...uhm... the Cascade PD in Washington. .its about Jesse's mother...she's..." Steve could hardly believe what he was saying. "She's dead."  
  
"Dead? Dear god, how?" Mark gasped out in shock.  
  
Steve shook his head at the irony of the situation. "She was in Cascade, Washington for a medical seminar..the preliminary report suggests she died of injuries sustained in a...car accident."  
  
Sighing deeply and rubbing a hand over his face Mark looked down at the now unconscious Jesse. "I can't believe it. After everything he's just been through, and now this.."  
  
"Is he going to be all right?" Steve asked worriedly. "Do we need to take him back the hospital?"  
  
"No, we can take care of him here. Waking up in the hospital again would only agitate him." Mark said, going to the desk and getting his medical bag. "Did they give you any details about the accident?"  
  
"Some, they're going to fax me a report in the morning." Steve answered grimly. "Are you sure he's going to be all right."  
  
"Right now what he needs most is some uninterrupted rest." Mark said, as he gave Jesse an injection and then ran his hand over the young mans brow. "It will be hard, but we'll be here every step of the way to help him through this."  
  
********************  
  
Jesse woke several hours later, his head heavy and his thoughts sluggish from the sedative Mark had given him. When he could finally focus on his surroundings he realized he was lying in the bed in the guest room at the beach house.  
  
As his thoughts cleared the phone conversation from earlier came crashing through his mind causing him to choke back a sob and rub the heel of his hands roughly into his eyes.trying to force back the tears. "Mom." He whispered quietly.  
  
Walking back to his bedroom Mark heard the quiet, hitched sobs coming from Jesse's room and hesitated for just a moment, wondering whether to leave him to his grief or go to him and offer support. The father and friend won out and he quietly tapped on the young man's door.  
  
"Jesse? Jesse, can I come in?" Mark asked as he opened the door.  
  
Mark stepped into the room and noticed Jesse quickly trying to rub the tears from his eyes and lever himself up into a sitting position. "Oh, hey, Mark.."  
  
"Jess, lay down.." Mark said as he came and sat on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Stiff. Sore. My head feels really fuzzy.." Jesse said.  
  
"Do you want to talk?" Mark asked quietly.  
  
Jesse just shrugged and turned away from Mark, his voice quiet and plaintive. "It wasn't just a bad dream... was it? She's...my mom is....she's dead...right?"  
  
"I am *so* sorry Jesse." Mark said, laying a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Steve's going to have the police report faxed to him in the morning...we will find out what happened."  
  
"I need to go up there...need to...need to bring my mom...home. There's so much to do...god, Mark, I don't know how to plan a...a funeral." Jesse said, a sob catching in his throat. "My mom..."  
  
Mark pulled Jesse to him; holding him as the reality hit and uncontrollable sobs began to wrack Jesse's all ready battered body.  
  
Stroking his hair like one would to comfort a distraught child Mark whispered. "It's all right Jesse. Let it out...it's all right. We'll be here, Steve and I...we'll be here for you, anything you need, we'll be here for you. You won't go through this alone, I promise you."  
  
Mark didn't know how long he sat there holding his distraught young friend before the sobs lessened to hitched breaths and sniffles and Jesse wiggled away. "I'm sorry Mark, I...."  
  
"Don't you dare! You have nothing to be sorry for...you've just received a terrible shock Jesse...you need to work through your feelings...all of them, so that you can move forward. Never be ashamed of mourning someone....*never*." Mark scolded him lightly.  
  
"I...I just...I don't know what to do." Jesse said.  
  
"You just don't worry Jesse....I meant it when I said Steve and I would be here for you." Mark said catching the young mans chin in his hand to look into his eyes. "Please don't pull away from us...we want to help you."  
  
"Thanks Mark." Jesse said shyly, looking away. "That really means a lot to me."  
  
"Jesse, you mean a lot to us....we're your friends, and we're here to help you through this. And the first order of business is to get some food into you. You haven't eaten in over eight hours and you're well over due for your medications."  
  
Unknown to either man a shadow had been standing outside the room listening to the comforting words given to his best friend and trying hard to shove back the memories of when those words were said to him.  
  
Jesse gave a weak smile. "Thanks Mark, but I'm really not that hungry..just tired."  
  
"I know you don't think your hungry but you need to eat to keep up your strength..just something simple for now.like some soup and juice maybe...then you can rest." Mark said.  
  
As Mark stood up from the bed and adjusted the blankets, a shadow in the hall way caught his peripheral sight. "I'll bring it up when it's done."  
  
"Yes, doctor." Jesse said with exaggerated petulance, a slight smile playing over his face.  
  
"Children!" Mark said with equal exaggeration and a wave of his hands.  
  
As Mark came into the kitchen he noticed a dark shape standing on the patio. Opening the door he called out quietly. "Steve? I thought you had gone to bed?"  
  
"And if I had, you just opened your door to a complete stranger in the middle of the night." Steve said dryly as he stared out across the water.  
  
"Don't think a thief would stop to admire the moon light on the water." Mark defended.  
  
Staring out into the shadows of the beach and pounding surf, Steve intoned quietly. "I hate to see him like this....it hurts so much..."  
  
"Hurts him....or you?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Steve snapped out as he turned to his father.  
  
"You see yourself in Jesse don't you...when your mother died...it's understandable that...." Mark started to explain, only to be interrupted.  
  
"This isn't about me, dad." Steve snapped.  
  
"You're right... it isn't. But no one can blame you for the painful memories this might be bringing up for you too." Mark consoled. "And maybe that's what Jesse needs right now."  
  
"What, for me to become a basket case." Steve shot back sarcastically.  
  
"Someone who understands." Mark gave his son's shoulders a comforting squeeze before turning back to the kitchen. "And what he needs right now is some soup and his medication."  
  
"He's still awake? Is he all right?" Steve questioned, following his father into the kitchen.  
  
"He's exhausted, emotionally as well as physically...he's lost and confused...that's why he needs something quick to eat; to keep up his strength." Mark said taking a can of soup out of the cupboard. "Why don't you go keep him company until the soup is done."  
  
"Maybe I should just let him rest." Steve said, suddenly hesitant to go see his friend.  
  
"And maybe you need to go see your friend." Mark ordered. "I'll be up in a few minutes, then its off to bed with you too if you plan on going back to work tomorrow."  
  
Jesse was dozing when he heard the door open. "Mark?"  
  
"It's me Jess." Steve said stepping just inside the room.  
  
"It's late....shouldn't you be in bed?" Jesse said with a yawn.  
  
"Could say the same for you." Steve said with a small smile.  
  
"Ah, but I'm all ready in bed." Jesse shot back.  
  
"Dad's making soup, he'll be up in a minute." Steve said.  
  
Jesse frowned at Steve's nervousness. "Steve, is there something wrong?"  
  
"Wrong? No....I mean yes...I mean....hell, I don't know what I mean." Steve stuttered tiredly. "Listen, I better get to bed, I'm going into the station early to...to...well, goodnight Jess."  
  
With that Steve fled the room leaving a confused Jesse staring after him.  
  
Jesse was still sitting there pondering over Steve's strange behavior when Mark came into the room carrying the tray of food.  
  
"Here you go Jess...good old fashion chicken noodle soup and some apple juice...just what the doctor ordered." Mark said as he laid the tray across Jesse's lap.  
  
"Hey...this doctor ordered lobster and a fine wine..." Jesse joked lamely.  
  
"That's why this old doctor is in charge." Mark said pulling a chair up beside the bed. "Need some help?"  
  
"Mark, I've been feeding myself since I was two...I think I can manage." Jesse said with a smile, taking a small taste of his soup. "Not bad, guess I was hungry."  
  
"I'm glad to see your appetite returning." Mark said with a smile as his patient steadily began to eat; looking around the room he asked. "Where's Steve, thought he was coming up here?"  
  
"Oh, he did...for a minute...he, uh, he had to get to bed...early day tomorrow you know." Jesse stuttered, suddenly very interested in the contents of his soup bowl.  
  
"Jess?" Mark's tone left no room for doubt that he wanted an explanation.  
  
Jesse shrugged. "I don't know Mark, he came up here and was all...well, nervous. He wouldn't look me in the eye or really say anything to me....I'm sorry to be so much trouble."  
  
"Jesse, it's not you...." Mark didn't know what to say, he didn't want Jesse thinking of himself as a burden but he didn't want to add to Jesse's pain with the guilt of bringing up Steve's past demons.  
  
"Then why won't he look at me?" Jesse asked.  
  
With a sigh Mark explained. "You know, when Steve's mom died, it hit him pretty hard..."  
  
Emotions all ready at the surface Jesse exclaimed near tears. "Mark, I'm so sorry...I don't want to hurt Steve or you...remembering when his mom died...."  
  
"What, Jesse, no...Steve remembers the pain yes, and what's hurting him so much is to see someone he cares for in the same pain....Jesse, no one is blaming you, son." Mark said quickly, pulling Jesse to him again.  
  
Mark coaxed Jesse into finishing his soup and sat with him until he fell asleep before quietly leaving the room to take the tray back to the kitchen....mildly disappointed that Steve had actually retired for the evening, knowing he and his son had to talk....that they would have to dredge up painful memories themselves and get past them in order to help their friend.  
  
******************  
  
Monday Morning  
  
Steve came up to the kitchen to find his father all ready awake and cooking breakfast.  
  
"Up kinda early?" Steve commented as he poured himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Couldn't send you back to work without a good breakfast." Mark said, sliding some eggs onto a plate. "And not before we had a talk."  
  
"Talk? About what?" Steve said innocently. "Listen I want to get to work early...check out that fax from Cascade."  
  
"Jesse is in bad enough shape without you making him feel like he's done something wrong." Mark said pointedly.  
  
"Done something wrong? Why would Jess feel like that?" Steve asked in genuine surprise.  
  
"Maybe because his best friend can't look him in the eye...can't even talk to him." Mark said, his tone holding one of mild accusation. "Do you realize he was ready to leave here last night when he realized he was bringing up memories of your mother..in all that young man's pain and the first person he thought of was his friends."  
  
Steve looked away, ashamed at how he had treated Jesse the night before. "Dad, God dad, I'm sorry...I just didn't know what to say to him...it was just as painful last night as it was all those years ago."  
  
"I know son." Mark said gently, laying a hand on Steve's shoulder. "Don't be ashamed of your hurt and don't try to hide it from him....use it to give him strength...help him through this terrible ordeal."  
  
"I'll talk to him this evening...I really need to get to work."  
  
"Steve?"  
  
"I promise dad, this evening..." Steve answered quickly, leaving the house.  
  
*******************  
  
Steve made a beeline for the fax machine, shuffling through the faxes until he found the one addressed to him.  
  
"Hey, Steve, good to see you back." Cheryl Banks called as Steve approached their desks. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Hm..oh, hi, Cheryl....uh, I'm fine..." Steve answered absently, not looking up from his fax as he sat heavily in his chair.  
  
"What has you so fascinated on your first day back...did we get a new case?"  
  
Steve finally looked up an acknowledged is partner, his voice grim as he explained. "This is an accident report from Cascade Washington...Jesse's mom was killed over the weekend."  
  
"That's awful...is he even out of the hospital yet?"  
  
"Released Friday..he's at our place...I can't imagine what might have happened to him if he would have been alone at his apartment when the call came." Steve informed his partner.  
  
"Bad?"  
  
"You have no idea..he's still in such bad shape...for gods sake, he can barely walk across the room without help and now something like this has to happen to him.." Steve raged quietly.  
  
"He's a strong young man Steve...don't sell him short."  
  
"He shouldn't *have* to be this strong." Steve said with a tired sigh.  
  
"How can I help?"  
  
"There's not much to do...I'm going to go over the report, see if I can piece together what happened...make arrangements for the release of the body..." Steve said.  
  
"Just remember, I'm here for you and Jesse."  
  
"Thanks Cheryl."  
  
******************  
  
"Sorry I'm late..I had to make a stop on the way home." Steve apologized as he came into the kitchen.  
  
"It's okay...dinner won't be ready for another forty minutes and right now Jesse in sleeping." Mark said stirring the contents of a pot. "How about you? How was your first day back to work?"  
  
"Oh, the joys of desk duty and doing everyone else's paperwork.." Steve groused good- naturedly. "How about Jess? How has he been today?"  
  
"As well as can be expected. He's been rather quiet...he's a little lost right now." Mark said with a worried frown. "What about you...what did you find out about the accident?"  
  
"Not much really....the report I got was just a preliminary one..the car went over a ravine sometime Friday night and found Saturday..nothing in this report to indicate why...when I called to get more details they told me the detective on the case was out."  
  
"If it was just an accident why was it assigned to a detective and not just patrol..is there something more to the accident?" Mark asked.  
  
"I'll find out when I talk to the detective in charge."  
  
"Well you have a little time to rest or clean up before dinner..Jess has been asleep for a few hours so we'll wake him for dinner." Mark said.  
  
"I'll grab a quick shower and go wake up sleeping beauty..I think I'm ready to talk to him now." Steve said.  
  
"I think I'll run to the hospital then, check on some patients...give you two a chance to talk."  
  
As Mark set the table Steve went to wake Jesse for dinner only to find his friend all ready awake and sitting up in bed, a notepad and pencil in his lap, the phone sitting by his leg.  
  
"Hey Jess...what're you up too?" Steve asked.  
  
"Oh, hey Steve...how was your first day back to work?"  
  
"You first." Steve said indicating the phone and notepad.  
  
"Oh....I was just, uhm...making some phone calls...working out some details..." Jesse hedged.  
  
Frowning Steve picked up the phone and put it back on the nightstand and then sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the notepad. On it were the names of several funeral homes and the number of the Cascade police department, plus some other numbers he didn't readily recognize.  
  
"Jess...what are you doing? You're in no shape to be taking care of these details...dad can help with this....and I told you I was going to get the report from the CPD today."  
  
"I can do it...I need to do this....I just called up there to see when they could release my mom's...my mom...only no one had a straight answer to give me." Jesse defended, snatching the notepad out of Steve's hand.  
  
Steve just frowned and shook his head. "Don't you trust me to do this for you...I can take care of the release...of bringing your mom to LA."  
  
"Trust you? I don't understand?" Jesse asked in confusion, adding, "I'm just trying to take care of..."  
  
"That's just it...*you're* trying to take care of *everything*. Jess your still weak...still recuperating..do you know how close you came to dieing in that accident, of how close we came to almost losing you...don't push yourself like this...let me help you, let me take care of the details I can help you with...you don't have to pretend to be strong here.I *know* how much it hurts...how angry and confused you feel..." Steve had gotten up and began to pace in nervous agitation.  
  
Jesse listened to Steve's heartfelt tirade, watching his agitated pacing in startled surprise, quietly interjecting. "I'm sorry."  
  
Jesse's quiet apology stopped Steve in his tracks and he sat down next to his friend, being sure to catch his eye. "No...no...no...you don't have anything to be sorry for....well, except for maybe being incredibly stubborn...I just want you to let go...let me and dad help you...like we know you'd be there for us if we ever needed it. You do understand that you're not alone in this don't you?"  
  
"Uhm...I'm beginning too." Jesse said slowly before giving a shrug and trying to explain. "Look Steve...I've just always, well, done for myself and all...dad being gone and mom....mom was always at the office....I just don't really give it much thought...when something needs done I just do it."  
  
"Well that stops now, my friend." Steve said with a smile, adding. "We had better get downstairs before dad sends out a search party...dinner's ready."  
  
"I put my foot down at playing airplane and wearing a bib." Jesse said pointedly.  
  
Giving a laugh as he helped Jesse stand he said. "I think we can give you that."  
  
As Steve helps Jesse from the room his sheepish voice can be heard in the hallway. "Guess this wouldn't be a good time to mention I booked an afternoon flight to Cascade..."  
  
"Ah...Jess..." Steve's voice groans before changing to one of orneriness. "I'm telling..."  
  
****************  
  
Tuesday Cascade Police Department  
  
Against heated protests from Mark and Steve both that night at dinner and all the next morning Jesse insisted on going to Cascade; thus Jesse found himself being accompanied to the Cascade PD by the Sloan's to make the identification of his mother's body. The desk sergeant directed them to the seventh floor to speak with the detective in charge.  
  
"Are you sure you're up to this Jesse?" Mark asked with concern looking at the young man's pale features, taking further notice how heavily he relied on his cane to maintain his balance; it seemed the young doctor would collapse any minute from the stress. "I can make the identification for you. Steve can talk to the detective in charge."  
  
"No, thanks Mark. I can do this..I have to do this." Jesse said with determination.  
  
Steve rested a hand on Jesse's shoulder. "We're right here with you Jess, we're not going anywhere."  
  
Jesse looked at his friend gratefully and gave a nod. "Lets get it over with."  
  
The three men stepped off the elevator into the organized chaos of the PD's Major Crimes unit.  
  
"Gee, just like home." Steve said with a grin, getting a distant smile from his friend.  
  
Concerned for Jesse's well being Steve decided to cut right to the heart of the matter and get this over with as fast as he could and get Jesse back to the hotel to lie down. He pulled his badge and stopped the first person he saw. "Lt. Steve Sloan, LAPD, I need to see a detective Jim Ellison."  
  
The officer peered at the badge and gave a nod before turning to point into the bullpen. "Third desk on the right...good luck."  
  
"Good luck? I wonder what he meant by that?" Mark mused aloud.  
  
The trio approached the desk to see a large, well built man shooting a deadly scowl at his computer terminal.  
  
"Damn it...print all ready." The man growled at the monitor, banging it with his hand a few times for good measure.  
  
As the trio approached Jim looked up, the scowl never leaving his face. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Detective Ellison?"  
  
At Jim's nod Steve continued, "I'm Steve Sloan, LAPD, I'm here with Jesse Travis," stealing a glance at Jesse, who seemed in a daze, he continued grimly, "to make an identification of the body of Sharon Travis."  
  
Jim rose up from his chair and held out a hand. "Detective Sloan."  
  
"This is my father, Dr. Mark Sloan and this is Dr. Travis." Steve finished the introductions as he shook hands with the other detective.  
  
"Here let me pull up some chairs." Jim offered. Getting a good look at the pale, distant look of the younger man he asked with concern, "Are you sure you're up for this, Dr. Travis?"  
  
Jesse didn't appear to hear the question as Mark helped him into the offered chair. "Jess?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, Mark...yeah, I'm fine." Jesse said distractedly.  
  
Jim looked over at Steve who took a few steps back and nodded for Jim to join him. "Jesse was in a very serious car accident less than ten days...left him in a coma for over twenty-four hours...he was *just* out of the hospital when we got this call."  
  
"What? First the son...then the mother?" Jim stated.  
  
"I doubt there's a connection. Jesse's in the shape he's in because the brother of one of his patients blamed Jesse for his twins death...shot the tires out of the truck he was driving; tried to kill him." Steve explained grimly.  
  
"The suspect was caught?" Jim asked.  
  
"He's dead." Steve said grimly. "He came after Jesse again..."  
  
When Steve trailed off, Jim didn't push...he had a pretty good idea how the suspect had met his end. "We should cover all bases on this one...rule out revenge as a motive."  
  
Steve thought a moment before nodding. "I'll have a report faxed down this afternoon."  
  
Looking back over to Jesse and Mark, Jim said. "If Travis isn't up to this we can do this tomorrow...but I do need to ask him some questions about his mother's business in Cascade and what her ties were to a Doctor Earl Roberts and his clinic over on East street." Jim said.  
  
"He was the other victim in the car? Do you think it might have something to do with the clinic?" Steve asked.  
  
"No proof yet that it has anything to do with the clinic, but someone wanted Robert's dead... the car was definitely tampered with and Robert's house was tossed." Jim said.  
  
"The car was tampered with?" Steve asked with a frown. "So were looking at murder then?"  
  
"Looks like the brake line was cut on Roberts car." Jim said, adding grimly. "*And* the final autopsy report suggests that Sharon Travis *didn't* die of the injuries she sustained in the accident."  
  
"What? What exactly did you find?"  
  
"According to the M.E.'s report, Sharon Travis had injuries inconsistent with a car accident. There was bruising around her neck...she had been strangled." Jim said.  
  
Steve just shook his head in disbelief, a tired sigh escaping him as he looked over at his friend. "Before or after the accident?  
  
"After." Jim said.  
  
"If she was killed after the car went over the cliff then that means someone was following the car....to make sure the accident was fatal." Steve mused aloud.  
  
"Looks that way....I'm betting they weren't expecting there to be anyone else in the car except Roberts." Jim surmised.  
  
"Or maybe they were looking for something." Steve put forth.  
  
"The car was clean, and we didn't get any fingerprints except for the two victims."  
  
Steve gave a small sigh of frustration as he again looked over at Jesse; Jim too looked over at the pale young man, his mind going to his own partner's brushes with danger. "Why don't we do this in a day or so...we still have some leads to investigate.."  
  
"Steve?" Jesse called plaintively.  
  
"Jess." Steve acknowledged, going quickly to his friend.  
  
"Is this the detective investigating....what happened to....to my....mom?" Jess asked looking up at Jim.  
  
Jim held out a hand. "I'm detective Ellison."  
  
Jesse just looked at Jim's out stretched hand then up at the detective. "My mom, what happened to my mom?"  
  
Jim looked over at Steve who gave a quiet sigh and a slight nod.  
  
Jim sat at his desk and picked up the file. "Your mother was the passenger in a car driven by a Doctor Earl Roberts, he owns a clinic here in Cascade. Has your mother ever spoken of him?"  
  
Jesse shook his head. "Was it an accident?"  
  
Looking over at a grim faced Steve, Jim hedged; "We're still investigating."  
  
"It wasn't was it...*that's* why you're investigating..." Jesse accused quietly. "I know how things work....Steve is a detective."  
  
With a slight shake of his head Jim answered the young man. "No, Doctor Travis, we don't believe it was; there is evidence that the brakes on the car were tampered with."  
  
"On Dr. Roberts car?" Jesse clarified.  
  
"The car *was* registered to Dr. Roberts." Jim confirmed.  
  
"Why? Why did someone want Roberts dead..." Looking at Steve with stricken face he gasped out, "Why did they have to kill my mom?"  
  
"I'm sorry Dr. Travis." Jim said quietly.  
  
While Steve put a comforting hand on Jesse's shoulder, Mark again knelt down in front of the distraught young man, grasping his arms gently to keep him from falling out of the chair as he began to rock back and forth...oblivious to his surroundings.  
  
"Mark, I don't feel so good." Jesse said before his eyes suddenly rolled up in his head and he feel forward.  
  
Both Jim and Steve jumped forward to help an unbalanced Mark lever Jesse to the floor.  
  
"Rafe, call 911." Jim called over to the first detective he saw.  
  
"He's passed out." Mark reported succinctly as he tended to Jesse. "All this...his accident, and now in his weakened state having to hear his mother was murdered...Steve, Jesse just can't take anymore shocks like this to his system...it's just to much for him."  
  
Seeing the sudden commotion in the bullpen, Simon came from his office. "Jim?"  
  
"The Roberts case, sir; this is Sharon Travis's son....he's not well and all this just was to much for him." Jim explained as Rafe called over, "Paramedics are on the way."  
  
"Can he be moved? We can put him on the couch in my office until the EMT's arrive." Simon ordered.  
  
As Simon watched Steve gently gathered Jesse in his arms, Jim and Mark on either side helping him stand, he was reminded how much the two men's relationship seemed to mirror that of Jim and Blair.  
  
Once Jesse was settled on the couch, Jim made introductions while Mark tended to Jesse, "Captain Simon Banks, this is Lt. Steve Sloan, LAPD homicide...and that's his father, Doctor Mark Sloan. The young man is Dr. Jesse Travis, the victims son."  
  
Shaking hands Simon said. "Sorry to be meeting under these circumstances Lt."  
  
"Thanks sir. I don't know how long we're going to be here..but..." Steve said, getting right to the point.  
  
"But you want to help with the investigation." Simon finished for him. "You're out of your jurisdiction here."  
  
"I *need* to do something, sir. That's my best friend laying there, and if I can't help him any other way I want to find the person who killed his mother." Steve ground out.  
  
Simon gave a sad smile and a sideways glance to his detective. "Sounds familiar?"  
  
"I understand how he feels sir...you know I would want the same if something happened to Sandburg." Jim said with an embarrassed shrug. "Any help Sloan can give me on this I'll take."  
  
"All right, Lt., I'll call your captain and see what we can work out." Simon agreed, adding pointedly. "This goes by the book, Lt...step out of line even once during this investigation and I'll have your butt in sling."  
  
"Understood sir." Steve said with a nod.  
  
A groan from the couch got their attention as Jesse slowly woke up. "Mark? Steve? What happened, where are we?"  
  
"We're in Cascade Jesse...at the police station...remember?" Mark said gently.  
  
"Cascade...the wreck...mom!" Jesse gasped out, looking around frantically until he saw Steve. "Someone killed my mom...Steve, someone killed my mom...."  
  
"I know Jess, and I'm going to do everything I can to find who did it." Steve said, kneeling down beside his friend. Mark noticed a look of understanding that seemed to pass between the two Cascade police officers.  
  
Rhonda gave a quick knock on the door before popping her head in. "Captain, the paramedics are here."  
  
"Thanks Rhonda." Simon acknowledged.  
  
After a quick check by the paramedics and some pitiful pleading on the part of Jesse, Mark, reluctantly, agreed to forgo a trip to the hospital. Watching the gentle argument between the two men Simon gave Jim a sideways look and knowing glance that asked---'and who does that remind you of?'  
  
Jim just shrugged his shoulders sheepishly.  
  
"Straight back to the hotel and to bed." Mark ordered, receiving a quiet nod from Jesse.  
  
"Dad, I think I'll stay here, get started on the case." Steve said.  
  
"See you back at the room later."  
  
As Simon opened his office door he spotted Sandburg getting off the elevator. "Just in time Sandburg..help Dr. Sloan get Dr. Travis to their car."  
  
"Sure thing Simon." Blair said, dumping his book bag by Jim's desk and coming up to the other side of Jesse. "Hey, names Blair. Can I give you some help?  
  
"Thanks Chief." Jim said.  
  
Steve watched with amusement as the young men deftly helped his father and Jesse to the elevator, keeping up a friendly monologue as they went. "Is *that* one of your detectives?"  
  
"No!" Simon answered forcefully, adding with a snort. "He's a consultant to the department."  
  
"A consultant...on what...the sixties?" Steve said with a chuckle.  
  
Deciding to nip in the bud any problem this detective might have with Blair, Jim said lightly. "Hope your not making fun of my partner their Sloan."  
  
"*He's* you're partner? He's a cop? I thought you said he was a consultant?" Steve said in surprise.  
  
"Sandburg's not a cop, but if he chose to be he'd be a damn good one...that little guy has an IQ over one hundred and fifty...gotten himself out of a lot of scrapes with nothing more than his quick wit!" Jim defended his partner.  
  
Holding his hands in front of him in a sign of surrender Steve answered. "Sounds a little too familiar...my father is a police consultant and works with me on cases. Anything...or anyone that can help me find who killed Jesse's mother is more than welcome on this case."  
  
Giving a satisfied nod Jim said. "Lets get started then. First we'll get that report faxed."  
  
******************  
  
After Blair helped Mark situate Jesse in the car he followed the older man to the driver's side door. "You sure he's okay? He really looks like he needs a doctor."  
  
"He's got one." Mark said with a smile holding out his hand. "Doctor Mark Sloan and that's Jesse Travis, also a doctor."  
  
"Oh, hey man, sorry..." Blair said shaking the older man's hand. "Just he doesn't look so good."  
  
"Thanks for the concern...and you're right, Jesse's not all right; at least not right now." Mark said with a worried frown.  
  
"Hey, does this have something to do with Jim's...detective Ellison's new case; the two doctors that were killed?"  
  
With a grim nod Mark answered. "The woman killed was Jesse's mother."  
  
"Gods, that's awful...I'm really sorry; but you can be sure Jim and I will do everything we can to find out who did it." Blair said with determination.  
  
"You and Jim...you work here, with detective Ellison?" Mark asked. "You wouldn't happen to be the Sandburg I heard mentioned, now would you?"  
  
"Yeah, that's me, Blair Sandburg." Blair introduced himself, adding. "I work with Jim on cases and kind of give advice, kinda like an unofficial consultant.I'm actually a grad student over at Rainer University.I'm working on my doctorate in anthropology."  
  
"A doctorate.that's impressive.you hardly look old enough to even have a degree."  
  
"Been working on it since I was sixteen." Blair said with a shrug. "Well, I better get back upstairs."  
  
"Yes, I better get Jesse back to the room and lay him down....thanks for your help Mr. Sandburg." Mark said as he got into the car.  
  
"Just Blair." Blair said as he closed the car door. "And don't worry, we'll do everything we can."  
  
Mark gave a nod and a wave and drove out of the garage.  
  
*******************  
  
"Hey Jim, I'm back...Dr. Sloan and Dr. Travis are on there way back to the hotel." Blair said as he came into the interrogation room where Jim and Steve were working.  
  
"Thanks for the help." Steve said.  
  
"Chief, this is Lt. Steve Sloan, LAPD Homicide...he's a friend of Dr. Travis, going to be helping on the case; Sloan this is my partner...Blair Sandburg." Jim said as way of introductions.  
  
"Mr. Sandburg." Steve said holding out a hand.  
  
"Just Blair." Blair said returning the handshake. "Sloan? Are you related to Dr. Sloan?"  
  
"My dad. And just call me Steve." He said with a grin. "I hear you and my dad have something in common...he's a consultant to the LAPD."  
  
"Hey that's so cool...you and your dad work together....on cases!" Blair said.  
  
"He's been known to put his two cents in." Steve said in amusement, adding more seriously. "He'd be here now if..if Jesse didn't need...anyway, what have you got so far."  
  
Jim tossed Steve the forensics report of the accident scene, which proved to hold few clues.  
  
The rest of the afternoon was spent going back over the forensic reports for the accident scene, Robert's house and the victim's autopsy reports, as well as the statements given by the employees at the clinic.  
  
Giving a sigh and dropping his notepad back on the table in frustration he asked. "So far all this leads us nowhere...no witnesses, no prints...nothing in the car to indicate why the killer did it."  
  
"I think the killer was after something that Roberts had." Blair said. "Why else would his house have been tossed and the computer erased."  
  
"Was anything taken from Robert's house?" Steve asked.  
  
"The housekeeper didn't find anything missing...it was mostly the bedroom and his office." Jim reported.  
  
"You said the computer was erased...were there any disks?" Steve asked.  
  
"None were found... and the housekeeper didn't know anything about the doctor's computer or what disks he may have kept at home." Jim answered.  
  
"So then were still at a dead end...was it someone after Roberts for personal reasons or professional one?" Steve ground out. "What about Carson and Bradley, the other two doctors at the clinic, what did they have to say about Earl Roberts death?"  
  
"Not much...the usual surprise you'd expect...they certainly didn't seem to broken up over it.they claim to not socialize much outside of work. They are getting a list together of any patients that might have had a reason to dislike the doctor." Jim said. "Right now we have exactly nothing...if it does turn out to have anything to do with the clinic we are going to need a whole lot more than this to even get a warrant."  
  
"So we dig deeper." Steve said succinctly.  
  
A knock on the door was followed by Rafe stepping in, holding out several sheaf's of paper "The report you were waiting for from LA is here."  
  
"Thanks Brian." Jim acknowledged taking the pages, immediately beginning to scan them.  
  
****************  
  
Wednesday Afternoon  
  
The morning yielded no further clues as Jim and Blair took Steve to review the accident site then to doctor Robert's house. Trying to re-question Dr. Robert's business partners proved pointless as both doctor's were in surgery for the day.  
  
"We may not be able to question them but I can get on the net...research the clinic and see what I can find out about Dr. Carson and Dr. Bradley." Blair said.  
  
Jim dropped Blair off at the University before heading back to the station.  
  
"Hey dad, Jess, what are you doing down here?" Steve asked as he and Jim got off the elevator.  
  
"Trying to talk some sense into Jesse." Mark said in frustration.  
  
"Jess, why are you here." Steve asked.  
  
"The coroner called, said that they were ready to...to release...that I could have mom released to the funeral home today..." Jesse said.  
  
"Jess, didn't we all ready go over this." Steve said in frustration. "I'm here...I can do it for you..just tell me which funeral home."  
  
"No, Steve...I know you want to help, and you are...you're investigating...but....but, I need to do this...I need to see her...I need to make this real." Jesse said with determination. Looking his friend in the eye he pleaded. "Please, understand, I need to do this."  
  
With a tired sigh, Steve placed a comforting hand on Jesse's shoulder. "I do understand, as long as you understand I'm not letting you go through this alone."  
  
Jesse gave a tired smile. "Thanks Steve."  
  
The pathologist, Dan Wolfe, met them inside the identification room. "The body is ready to be released...if you will just make a final identification and sign the forms."  
  
"Thanks Dan." Jim said.  
  
Steve and Mark stood on either side of their young friend, quietly offering both their emotional as well as physical support.  
  
"Jess, are you sure about this?" Mark asked worriedly.  
  
Jesse nodded and the pathologist opened the door the next room, going to the drawer and pulling it out.  
  
Mark put a comforting arm around the young mans shoulder, as Dan gave another look to the assembled group before slowly raising the sheet.  
  
"Oh, God, mom." Jesse gasped out, his knees giving way.  
  
Mark managed to keep Jesse balanced enough for Steve to catch his friend and lower him gently to the floor.  
  
"Jesse, I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..." Steve said over and over, holding Jesse as he cried openly into his friend's broad chest.  
  
Jim nodded to Dan, who closed the drawer with a quiet sigh...he really hated this part of his work.  
  
*****************  
  
Wednesday Evening  
  
Another sedative and a four-hour nap did little to improve Jesse's listless mood.  
  
Steve found Jesse sitting in the hotel suite, aimlessly shuffling through some of the papers that had been collected and sent to him from his mother's hotel room. "Jess?"  
  
Tossing the papers down on the couch Jesse said quietly, his voice flat and emotionless. "I'm really alone now...I can't believe she's really gone...and so far, of course, no word from Dane..."  
  
"You have us, dad and I...and Amanda..." Steve said firmly. "We're here for you Jess, for as long as you need us."  
  
"I know, and it helps to have you here but..." Jesse said, bowing his head in his hands and giving a deep sigh.  
  
"But what? We're not family." Steve said as he sat down next to his friend. "I want to tell you something Jess...when you had the accident, when...when I saw you in that bed and doc Mitchell said you were in a coma...it terrified me... like I haven't felt since..."  
  
"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to worry everybody..I didn't mean to make you think about your.." Jesse interrupted, looking up at Steve with something akin to panic on his face.  
  
"No, hear me out...the last time I felt that helpless...was that afraid of losing someone...it *was* when my mom was ill." Steve said quietly, looking Jesse in the eyes he continued earnestly. "Don't you see Jess, we are family...I didn't feel like I might be losing a friend...it felt like I might be losing--- a brother!"  
  
Jesse just looked at Steve in stunned surprise, saved from having to formulate a response by hands coming over the back of the couch to rest on his shoulders. Jesse turned to look up into Mark's face. "And like I might be losing a son..Jesse, son, you mean the world to us.."  
  
Jesse just stared at the two men in stunned disbelief for a moment before hopping up from the chair, his voice shaky. "I need some air."  
  
"Jess?" Steve asked in concern, having followed his friend to the balcony.  
  
Jesse kept his face turned away from his friends, his voice shaking with emotion as he finally quietly answered. "I always wanted..growing up the other kids---their moms and dads were around---to go to ballgames, PTA, even to be called in to dinner. By the time I was eight, Dane was never around and mom..well, she was always working late..she was never much into that PTA scene or baking cookies or anything anyway. Anyway, I remember this one time... some of us guys had tried to rig up an obstacle course on our street for our bikes...we had out ramps and cones..we'll, needless to say when some of the fathers found out we'd raided their garages...I remember feeling so left out because everyone had a parent come and cart them off...yelling at them for the crazy stunt we'd pulled..everyone, except me. Even though we were all in trouble..I was so...jealous; because they all had someone around..."  
  
"People are only jealous of what they *don't* have Jess...and *you* have us...we *are* your family in every sense of the word." Mark said to the young man, turning him around to look into his tear stained face. "And I would be proud to have a son like you."  
  
"Thanks Mark." Jesse said quietly, giving a sniffle he added jokingly. "Guess thirty is to old to be adopted, huh?"  
  
"You really want to give him *more* of an excuse to be hovering than he all ready has?" Steve joked lamely.  
  
"Speaking of hovering, it's about time for someone's meds, and when was the last time you have something decent to eat." Mark began only to laugh when Jesse rolled his eyes.  
  
Mark directed Jesse to the couch. "We'll order in tonight...it's been a trying day for everyone..you *both* need to rest.how's your leg Steve? I know you were out with Detective Ellison today."  
  
"Dad!" Steve said.  
  
"Sit, or I'll order liver and onions for dinner." Mark threatened.  
  
"Steve." Jesse whined, "sit down.I hate liver and onions."  
  
"I'm sitting.I'm sitting." Steve grumbled as he moved some papers out of the way so he could sit on the couch. "So what is this stuff?"  
  
"Don't know...they sent this over with..with mom's stuff... I had just started going through it." Jesse said, picking up a large manila envelope and turning it over and over in his hand. "Hmm...no return address...it was just mailed a week ago...from Cascade?"  
  
"Why would someone all ready in Cascade mail a package to your mother's hotel room?" Steve remarked, holding out his hand for the package. "It was mailed the day before the accident."  
  
Steve opened the envelope and pulled out a stack of papers, giving them a cursory look before handing them back to Jesse. "Looks something like medical records...and it looks like photo copied pages from an account ledger..."  
  
Jesse studied the first few pages, his brow creasing into a frown. "Looks like a patient record for an organ transplant.this looks like the H and P... and the surgical notes."  
  
"Let me see those." Mark said coming around the couch to sit in an adjacent chair.  
  
Mark skimmed through the stack of papers, looking up after almost ten minutes. "I think we've found our motive for murder."  
  
"An organ transplant?" Steve questioned.  
  
"There are four different patient records here...and each ledger copy has a quarter of a million dollar deposit within ten days of the surgical dates listed..." Mark said with a knowing look.  
  
"Black market organs?" Jesse ventured.  
  
"We need to check to see if any of these patients were on the national registry..." Mark said.  
  
"Are you saying these patients *bought* their organs?" Steve asked. "Where would they get them...I mean, if they couldn't get then from the national registry..."  
  
"It's complicated...there are a lot of factors to consider when deciding who gets the few available organs." Jesse explained. "The patients current health...their place on the registry list...if the donated organ is even a physiological match..."  
  
"So maybe Roberts found out...thought his life was in danger.....sent copies to your mom to make sure someone had the proof..." Steve theorized.  
  
"It's probably happening right at that clinic." Mark said.  
  
"So how do we find out...it's not like they can advertise or anything?" Jesse asked tiredly.  
  
"We need to get a good look around...talk to the doctors down there..." Mark began only to be stopped by Steve.  
  
"Dad...I recognize that look...this isn't LA..." Steve warned. "I don't think Captain Bank's would appreciate a civilian poking around."  
  
"Oh, Steve, why would they mind...they all ready work with a civilian consultant..." Mark defended lightly. "I bet they might even be looking for a doctor to buy Earl Roberts part of the practice."  
  
"Dad!" Steve warning fell on deaf ears as Mark continued to formulate a plan.  
  
"Maybe I can convince them I have a client in need of a transplant..."  
  
"Dad, stop all ready." Steve exclaimed.  
  
"Steve we're going to get to the bottom of this one way or another..and this is the best way to really get a look inside that clinic and maybe talk to some of the patients." Mark defended absently.  
  
Steve just folded his arms and watched his father pace as he worked out the details of a plan in his head. "I bet Captain Banks will have something to say about this." He grumbled to himself.  
  
########################  
  
A/N: End of part one....I posted before it's finished because I need a little help with part two...the actual investigation part.....so *anyone* with any ideas, dialogue or even a whole scene !!!!! ----feel free to SHARE !!!!! My idea so far is to put Mark in as the new doctor at the clinic and somehow have Blair be the person they are going to steal an organ from (I'm thinking the doc's at the clinic lie to their patients and tell them they have diseased organs that need to be removed and use those to sell to the highest bidder????)....I want Steve and Jim to have to work together to rescue Blair and Jesse!! 


	2. the investigation begins

Brother of Mine  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A/N: The sentinel universe in this story is AU as it takes place in the AU sentinel stories I've written entitled---"Blood and Friendship", in which Blair and Det. Rafe are brothers. Reading them, however, is not needed to understand this story; but if interested--- part one is posted in the sentinel section of this site, parts two and three are posted at the Cascade Library. This story is getting away from me and going in a completely different direction than I had originally intended !!!!!!  
  
A/N--those were some interesting reviews, unlike some overly sensitive writers I can take "flames" and take great delight in giving as good as I get..so to reiterate what was in the author notes from part 1---the grammar police are INVITED and ENCOURAGED to stay home.if a few typos upset your fragile sensibilities so much I strongly suggest you stop reading **amateur** fiction and go to the library!!! The plot and characterization are what is important to fanfic!!!! Two, I did state that it was a X- Over....if you don't like Jim and Blair (and the rest of the MC team) don't continue because you'll be seeing a whole lot more of them!!!! And lastly-- I don't follow the shows timeline..this is TV fiction and has no bearing on real life....so consider this an AU and move on. Oh, and for all you Steve fans...sorry he has only a secondary role!!!! ( I am a Jesse, Blair, Rafe fan) Now that that is all cleared up if anyone wishes to continue reading and offer me *plot/dialogue/scene* suggestions I would love to hear from you!!!!  
  
###################################  
  
Cascade PD  
  
Thursday Morning  
  
"Dr. Sloan, I appreciate you wanting to help with the investigation...."Simon said to the group assembled in his office.  
  
"Captain Banks, if we don't get in there and have a look around we'll never find out who is behind this....now someone in that office is breaking every medical ethic a doctor is supposed to abide by....as well as breaking the law; that cannot be allowed to continue." Mark said sternly.  
  
"We have enough for a search warrant Dr. Sloan...we'll get to the bottom of this." Simon tried to assure the older man.  
  
"With only the information we have in these few pages of a patients medical records whoever is responsible could easily blame Dr. Roberts and we would have no way to prove otherwise." Mark continued. "Records can be manipulated...we need real proof...and the only person that can get that for you is someone who understands what's going on in there....a doctor."  
  
Giving Steve a sideways glance and seeing that the LA detective looking equally frustrated Jim said. "Dr. Sloan, we are well aware of your consultant status with the LAPD, but sir, this is Cascade and well outside your jurisdiction."  
  
"We are trying to catch a murderer here gentlemen...and I would think you would want to do everything possible to do that." Mark replied, waving a hand towards Blair he continued. "You work with a civilian consultant all ready, I don't see what the problem is."  
  
"The phrase, 'you are not a cop' comes up a lot *around* here." Blair supplied with sarcasm, smirking at Jim and Simon.  
  
"Sandburg!" Simon said in a warning tone.  
  
"What! He's got a point, Simon...you're cops not doctors....what do you know about surgery and organ transplants..." Blair held up a staying hand when he saw Jim about to interrupt. "And somehow I don't think being an army medic will cut it this time Jim."  
  
The three cops exchanged frustrated looks while Mark gave Blair a fatherly smile and a little wink of support--'we consultants have to stick together.'  
  
Forgotten in the argument, Jesse pulled himself off the couch, his voice shaky and ragged with anger. "That clinic is performing illegal surgeries and god only knows where they are getting the good organs to do it; damn it, they....they killed my mother and you three are playing politics and worried about whose got jurisdiction in this case."  
  
Steve moved toward Jesse to steady his friend. "Jess."  
  
Jesse pushed Steve's hands away his and limped to the captain's desk, his face a mask of determination. "Guess what, Captain, Mark and I are civilians and don't fall under *anyone's* 'jurisdiction' and if we want to pay a professional call on some fellow doctor's you are in no position to stop us."  
  
Emotions spent and his breathing pained and ragged, Jesse shook his head and sagged against the desk. Simon reached across the desk to steady the young man as Steve made it to Jesse's side, grabbing his shoulders to support him.  
  
"Jess, calm down..we'll figure something out." Steve said as he helped Jesse back to the couch.  
  
Simon came around his desk and bent down to look Jesse in the eye, his voice gentle. "Dr. Travis...Jesse....we aren't trying to play politics and we aren't trying to downplay your loss...we are however running an investigation and we don't want to jeopardize are chances of bringing in the people responsible for your mother's death or of getting anyone else hurt..."  
  
Meeting Simon's gaze, Jesse intoned flatly. "Too late for that, Captain."  
  
Simon shook his head and looked up at Steve who took up where the captain left off. "Jess, I promise you, we'll find out who did this.."  
  
"How! By sitting here wasting time arguing about who gets to investigate?" Jesse replied angrily. "Damn it Steve, we know...we know what's going on and we....we know where it's happening.."  
  
Jesse was suddenly having a very difficult time catching his breath.  
  
"That's enough...everybody." Mark ordered, kneeling in front of Jesse. "Jess? Jess, I need you to calm down...I need you to slow down your breathing...you're starting to hyperventilate."  
  
Seeing that the young doctor was trying to heed his words he gave an encouraging smile and continued. "That's good Jess..now, take it nice and slow.....you know it's not helping anything for you to get upset like this..."  
  
Jesse just nodded. "I..I know..it's just...it's just hard..."  
  
"I know son, I know." Mark answered, rubbing a hand over Jesse's shoulder.  
  
Breaking the uncomfortable silence that followed, Blair went to his backpack and began rummaging through it. "Listen, before we decide what we're going to do..I pulled some stuff off the web last night about the clinic and the doctors that run it, maybe we could go over it now and see if we can come up with anything useful?"  
  
Pulling out a handful of printouts, he continued. "Now, it seems to be an upscale, private clinic..there are five doctors, well four now, that own and operate it."  
  
Giving Jesse a comforting squeeze on the shoulder, Mark stood up. "What we really need to find out is where they are getting those organs? The clinic base isn't big enough to be harvesting them from their other patients.."  
  
"But a 'hospital' *would* have a large patient base..." Blair chimed in. "Maybe the clinic uses the same hospital or lab...."  
  
"That's a good place to start a cross match for blood type and genetic compatibility of donor organs." Jesse added further.  
  
"My thoughts exactly." Mark said with a smile. "I'm betting all of those doctors have privileges in at least one of the area hospitals. A transplant isn't exactly something that can be done in an office."  
  
"So we find out what lab the clinic uses and get an employee list.." Jim interjected.  
  
"And do what with it exactly....it's a lab tech's job to run blood samples and give them to the doctor....there's nothing unusual or suspect in that." Blair reminded Jim.  
  
"Yeah, but with all the new privacy laws you need a very good reason to send them to anyone other than the patients primary care physician.....if the doctor's at the clinic were being sent lab reports from patients not listed in their records then we might have somewhere to start." Mark said.  
  
"Even if they found a compatible match..how are they convincing these people to give up an organ?" Blair asked.  
  
"I doubt they are giving them up." Mark mused.  
  
"How about buying them?" Steve put forth.  
  
"Maybe, but I don't think so....that would be an awful big risk of exposure if someone decided to report the clinic...." Mark said. "But they have to be getting these people to willingly and unsuspectingly give up a perfectly healthy organ."  
  
"Well, why do people have organs removed" Blair asked knowingly.  
  
"When they're diseased or not functioning properly." Jesse answered absently as he skimmed through the documents Blair had printed.  
  
"So what are you getting at here, Dr. Sloan? Are you suggesting that these doctors are what, lying to these people, telling them that the organ in question is damaged and removing it to sell to the highest bidder?" Simon asked, incredulous. "That's a little out their Dr. Sloan."  
  
"Can you think of any other way a doctor could convince a patient that they needed surgery?" Mark asked. "Maybe we need to check on referrals made to the clinic."  
  
"This is getting awfully complicated dad." Steve said.  
  
"Yes it is.." Mark agreed. "Even if we find all this information we still don't know who's behind it...no one signed their names to the transplant forms, and the surgeries for the actual removal of the organs are made to look like legitimate surgeries....they could still claim that it was all Dr. Roberts doing.."  
  
"Second thoughts about getting a look around?" Jim asked.  
  
"No...any bit of information we get will be helpful." Mark answered absently his brow furrowed in thought.  
  
"Dad, I know that look...." Steve warned.  
  
"That look?" Blair asked.  
  
"He's cooking up some scheme he thinks will catch them in the act." Steve said.  
  
Blair gave a little laugh. "Catch then in the act? But that would mean we'd need someone who needed an organ transplant..*and* a compatible donor..not exactly something you just find on the street."  
  
"No. No you're right, it's not something you find on the street.....but it is something we can create." Mark said with a grin.  
  
"Create?" Simon queried, looking over at Jim.  
  
"Dr. Sloan, this is a police precinct not Frankenstein's lab." Jim commented.  
  
"Do you have anyone on the force...brother's or sister's.." Mark asked.  
  
"I get it! You want to set one up as a potential recipient and another as a patient..." Blair exclaimed.  
  
"Why go through all that trouble. Can't we just cook up some fake medical records?" Steve asked.  
  
"We could, but it could trip us up later if the doctors decide to do their own tests..besides if they are getting their unwary donors from hospitals we need to have matching blood types and the like." Mark explained.  
  
"But we need to catch them harvesting the organs illegally...siblings would more than likely serve as a living host." Jesse pointed out.  
  
"Not if the doctors didn't know the patients were siblings." Blair said with a smile. "Simon..Brian and I, we could do it..I'm sure we have enough of the same genetic markers..."  
  
"But different last names." Simon finished.  
  
"Chief." Came a blessed protector's warning voice.  
  
"Jim, don't even start with me...this isn't dangerous at all...."  
  
"Not dangerous! How can you say that...they cut up healthy people...."  
  
"Hopefully the cavalry can swoop down before we actually get to the surgery part." Blair smirked.  
  
"Who's Brian?" Steve asked.  
  
Simon nodded towards the door and Blair went and called out to his brother.  
  
"Captain?" Brian acknowledged as he stepped into the crowded office.  
  
"Detective Brian Rafe..Lt. Steve Sloan, LAPD homicide, his father Dr. Mark Sloan and Dr. Jesse Travis." Simon made quick introductions. "Brian and Blair are half brother's, will that be a close enough match to what you need Dr. Sloan?"  
  
"Same father, different mother's." Blair supplied.  
  
"A few blood tests should tell us if there are enough genetic markers to convince the clinic that they could have a potential donor match." Mark said.  
  
"Donor match? Uh, Captain, what's going on....is someone sick?" Brian asked.  
  
Simon stood up and went to his detective, putting an arm around his shoulders. "You've been looking a little pale detective..not well at all.."  
  
"It could be something serious.." Blair continued as he came up on the other side of his brother. "We shouldn't take any chances...we need a specialists opinion immediately."  
  
"What? What specialist..there's nothing wrong with me." Brian said eyeing the two suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing that a kidney transplant wouldn't take care of." Mark said, a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"A kidney transplant?" Brian exclaimed. "Captain?"  
  
"Sit down detective...we have a very unusual case to discuss." Simon said.  
  
########################  
  
CPD Path lab  
  
"I can have the preliminary information you want by tomorrow morning." Serena stated as she put the blood vials in the rack.  
  
"Thanks Serena." Simon said. "Have the report sent to my office."  
  
"Well that was fun." Blair groused holding his bent arm.  
  
"All in the line of duty chief." Jim teased. "Besides I believe this was your idea."  
  
"Listen it's been a long afternoon, why don't we call it a day." Simon said to the assembled group as they made there way out of the lab. "Rafe, let's go find your partner and catch him up to speed on your new assignment and have Taggert fill in with Brown for you on your other cases for now."  
  
"Sure Cap, we can head up now and try to catch him tonight before he goes home. See you all tomorrow."  
  
"Later." Blair called after his brother and Captain. "I don't know about anyone else but I'm ready for dinner."  
  
"Sounds good to me..Jesse needs his medication and its time you got off that leg for awhile Steve." Mark directed.  
  
"Dad, I'm fine, really...see, not even a limp." Steve said.  
  
"What happened?" Blair asked.  
  
"Grazed by a perp.." Steve downplayed.  
  
"Grazed? I should say not..bullet went right through the muscle.." Mark said.  
  
"Dad..I'm fine..could you just drop it!" Steve grumbled.  
  
"That alpha male thing Dr. Sloan, they think a bullet to the chest is a graze." Blair said with a roll to his eyes.  
  
"I wonder if that's just a cop thing?" Mark agreed. "Oh, and let's not forget stubborn. I know Steve is very stubborn.."  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Jim's the same way..." Blair commented.  
  
"Chief!"  
  
"You know, I've always wondered how consultants were treated in other departments...maybe we could compare notes on some of your other cases over dinner." Blair said with a look toward Simon.  
  
"I think we've created a monster." Jim grumbled as Blair and Mark walked off, deep in discussion. Looking over at Steve. "As long as they're going to talk about us we might as well get equal time and talk about them."  
  
"Sounds good...at least if he's talking to *your* partner he's not hovering."  
  
"Gotta be tough...this line of work and having your old man being a doctor." Jim said with an amused snort. "So what are you in the mood for?"  
  
Looking back at Jesse, who was trailing behind, Steve frowned. "Jess, you all right?"  
  
"Huh..I'm fine, Steve." Jesse said absently.  
  
"Sure you are. Listen, how 'bout we go back to the hotel and order in...at least we can keep on eye on our wayward consultants." Steve suggested.  
  
"Lead on." Jim said with a wave of his hands.  
  
#################  
  
After Steve had helped settle Jesse in the back of the car, he looked up to see Blair in the passenger seat and his father sliding into the drivers side seat.  
  
Seeing his son's confused look, Mark said. "Oh, I thought you might want to ride with Det. Ellison...talk shop..."  
  
"Gee, thanks, dad." Steve grumbled.  
  
"Jim's truck is right over their...see you back at the hotel Steve." Blair said.  
  
Jim watched as Steve came to his truck. "What was that all about?"  
  
"It's the consultants verses the detectives it looks like." Steve said as he climbed into the passenger seat.  
  
Jim just shook his head. "We're doomed."  
  
###################  
  
Blair was animatedly telling a tale of one of his and Jim's many exploits while working a case when he caught Jesse's eyes in the rear view mirror.  
  
"Oh, sorry, man....bet I'm boring you to death..Jim says I get a little over excited...talk to much...." Blair said sheepishly.  
  
"No, its not that...and I thought Steve and Mark had some adventures..." Jesse trailed off.  
  
"Jess?" Mark questioned, looking at Jesse in the rear view mirror.  
  
"It's just, well...I'm really sorry I blew up before..and I really want to thank you for what you did, going to bat for Mark and I like that... and what you're doing...you *and* your brother.." Jesse said quietly.  
  
"Hey, no problem man...it's really not that different that what normally happens in Simon's office when I suggest something undercover; sometimes I can get the alpha males to lower that testosterone enough to listen to reason." Blair said with a laugh, adding seriously. "And besides, we really do want to help."  
  
"Yeah, but..what these doctor's are doing and they don't care who they hurt..they're willing to kill! Your partner's right, it could get dangerous.....I don't want to see anyone else get hurt." Jesse continued  
  
"Jesse, I told you, Steve and I would be here for you no matter what and we'll do anything to help you through this and find out who's responsible. We both know those doctors and what they're doing has to be stopped." Mark said sternly but gently.  
  
"And hey, between Jim's blessed protector routine and big brother Brian...I'm lucky to go the bathroom without an APB being put out on me." Blair assured Jesse. "We'll be fine, a few blood tests, a few doctor appointments and we've got them."  
  
"Little over protective, are they?" Mark said with a smile.  
  
"Guy has a little bad luck.."  
  
"A little bad luck?" Jesse queried.  
  
"Well there was this time, right after Jim and I met; I was living in this warehouse.." And with that Blair was off on another tale of misadventure.  
  
##################  
  
"Blair must be regaling your father and Jesse with his many dubious exploits." Jim commented, nodding to the car ahead of them.  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"I can see his arms waving from here..he gets very animate when he gets excited." Jim said with a chuckle.  
  
"I don't know who's going to be a worse influence on who with those two." Steve said.  
  
"Does your dad work with you a lot?" Jim asked casually.  
  
"More than he should..called him in once for some medical advice on a case and now..."  
  
"Now it would be like getting off the roller coaster and spending the rest of his life on the merry go round." Jim mused aloud.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's what Blair said after he got a taste of detective work..says life as an academic just seemed to tame, like riding a merry go round for the rest of his life." Jim explained.  
  
"How did an academic ever become involved in police work?"  
  
"Kid's working on some thesis for school...got a ride along pass and guess who didn't have a partner...." Jim said with a chuckle, the cover story coming easily to him. "Kid came up with some really brilliant ideas on some of our tougher cases...now, now he's like a permanent fixture to the unit."  
  
"Sounds like he's been around for awhile."  
  
"Over two years."  
  
"He's had a ride along for two year?" Steve asked in surprise.  
  
"Like I said, he's become a permanent fixture." Jim said with a shrug.  
  
"Why doesn't he just get a badge?"  
  
"Because with the badge comes a gun and the kid won't carry."  
  
"He's never picked up a gun!"  
  
"Would you believe the kid took out an armed terrorist with a vending machine?" Jim said. "A vending machine?" Steve looked at Jim dubiously for a moment. "You're not joking are you?"  
  
"Nope." Jim said with a shake of his head.  
  
"That might just beat out the time my dad faked his death when his car blew up."  
  
"Someone blew up his car? I think, Detective Sloan, that letting your father and Blair Sandburg loose together, this city will never be the same again." Said Jim with a glum sigh.  
  
"You know something Detective Ellison...I think you're right."  
  
#########################  
  
Jesse went to bed shortly after dinner while the rest of the group sat around and visited.  
  
"You two are really starting to scare me...have you heard these stories Sloan..I think these two are trying to one up each other....what was that about testosterone, Chief?" Jim teased.  
  
"Now, we aren't that bad...are we?" Mark asked.  
  
"I didn't hear anything about gun fights or car chases..just two intellectuals having a conversation about their work." Blair said innocently.  
  
"About your work...I didn't hear anything the last two hours about anthropology or doctoring..did you Steve?" Jim asked.  
  
"Nope! But I did hear talk about car thieves, murderers and drug dealers, *and* undercover work...and here I thought that was our job, Jim." Steve answered.  
  
"I see you get as much respect as I do, Dr. Sloan..and from your own son even." Blair said with mock horror.  
  
"I'll give you respect their Sandburg." Jim said, reaching over and grabbing Blair in a headlock.  
  
"Hey..police brutality..." Blair yelped.  
  
Laughing, Jim stood up, dragging Blair up with him. "Come on Chief, it's getting late...we need to get out of here."  
  
As Steve and Mark stood with them, Mark glanced at his watch. "I can't believe it's gotten so late...we just got to talking and totally lost track of time."  
  
TBC...... 


	3. the investigation continues

Brother of Mine  
part 3  
  
A/N 1: First...I *do* wish to apologize to DANTE...I know how you feel and normally I wouldn't post anything that wasn't finished because it really burns me to get to a good part in a story just for it to be left hanging for months at a time..I did it for revenge mostly (and just that fact that I enjoy being mean, wicked and nasty!!!!)---And secondly.. I had two very different plots in mind for this story and was curious what the readers might want to see....the purpose of fanfic is for the readers to ENJOY the stories... and share ideas!!!!!!  
  
A/N 2: okay, the reviews are getting a little more constructive...for those of you who have never seen the Sentinel...sorry....it's a good show (*if* you like SciFi) and full of great looking guys!!! *Folks* I did state that it was a cross over...by the gods, if you don't like crossovers...don't read it..sounds to me like to many people just want a reason to bitch and whine !!!!!!  
  
A/N 3: Now for the next complaint-----If authors would put out decent summaries then I wouldn't give some of the reviews I give...one reads fanfic (or watches TV) for amusement and enjoyment...I don't enjoy it when my fav characters don't get a lot of time, and when I have to ***waste*** time reading halfway through a story just to get to the plot (and characters) I get a little pissy..so those of you harping about my reviews that state it needs more Jesse...in your next author note why not state that it is a Steve story..or hey, do something novel and use that summary space and let your readers know the intent/plot of your story, instead of begging for reviews then bitching about it cause someone flames it..if you can't take the heat..don't post !!!!!!!  
  
###################  
  
Doctor's Clinic Two days later  
  
"So you see from the medical reports that all attempts at treatment have failed and we all know that dialysis is nothing but a stop gap solution at best. I've heard good things from your clinic..your success rate in transplant cases is remarkable." Mark said.  
  
"So how soon can we do this?" Rafe asked.  
  
"Now Mr. Rafe..it's not that easy as I'm sure your physician has told you. There are quite a few more tests that need to be done..and we need to get you on the national registry." Dr. Carson said.  
  
"Registry?" Rafe questioned. "What registry?"  
  
"He's all ready listed." Mark said, looking over at his 'patient' he continued urgently. "But I'm afraid it doesn't look promising."  
  
"I need something now..if it's a matter of money..." Brian pleaded.  
  
"It's not about money Mr. Rafe, its about the availability of viable organs...." the doctor explained.  
  
"You're my last chance.." Brian said.  
  
"Listen Brian, why don't you wait outside and let me finish talking to the doctors." Mark said.  
  
The detective looks over at the doctor, raised eyebrows conveying a very loud--- 'I don't think so'.  
  
"It's just some doctor talk, that's all Brian, we'll be right out....I promise." Mark said.  
  
"Fine, doc, just a few minutes." Brian said reluctantly, rising from the chair.  
  
As the door closed, Dr. Carson looked at Mark. "I'm really sorry Dr. Sloan that the news isn't better."  
  
"I know, the shortage of organs....it's a shame, the young man has such a bright future, his father will be devastated that his son won't be able to manage the business..his father has been such a major contributor to the hospital where I work. His father would move earth and sky to make sure his son survives..we of course tested him but a chronic condition made transplant impossible." Mark said.  
  
"We will do everything we can Dr. Sloan."  
  
"Thank you Dr. Carson," Mark said, getting up from his chair. "I promised his father I would do everything....and anything to help his son."  
  
"So won't we doctor, so won't we." Carson said as he and Mark shook hands.  
  
######################  
  
Hospital parking lot Jim's truck  
  
"Show time." Jim said with a smirk.  
  
"You are enjoying this way to much man. Where is my blessed protector...I'm going into the lions den here." Blair grumbled.  
  
"Chief, it's a lab..and all your doing is getting blood drawn." Jim said.  
  
"You better hope this is the right hospital..I *am not* going to go to all the labs in town and letting these vampires drain me dry." Blair continued to grumble.  
  
"I thought you lived for this chief..the excitement of undercover work." Jim said with a chuckle. "Listen chief, it's a good chance that this is the right lab...all three of the surgeons at the clinic has privileges here."  
  
"Maybe we should have had you and Stephen do this." Blair said.  
  
"Don't think so..Stephen's not a cop..."  
  
"I'm not either." Blair pouted.  
  
"Ah, but you are our brave consultant..who thinks he's a cop." Jim teased.  
  
"I hate you." Blair grumbled.  
  
Jim just laughed. "Just remember, chief, you're not alone in this...no doubt the doctors at the clinic will want to run some tests of their own on Brian."  
  
Blair sobered at the thought. "I hope Dr. Sloan knows what he's doing. It's one thing for him and Serena to work us up some medical records, it's another to actually go into that place; I mean, what if those doctor's want to run tests that Mark and Serena have no control over or something..."  
  
"They've got backup...Henri and Steve are outside the clinic and Brian's wearing a wire. If things get to rough, we'll pull them out." Jim said.  
  
"But that would put us back to square one in the investigation." Blair said with a frown.  
  
"Then we better get it right the first time." Jim stated, pointing towards the hospital entrance. "Don't you have an appointment?"  
  
"Well, let's get this over with." Blair grumbled, as he opened the truck door and slid out.  
  
#####################  
  
"So, how did it go gentlemen?" Simon asked the assembled group in his office.  
  
"The vampires sucked me dry at the lab." Blair grumbled, picking at the large bandage on his arm.  
  
"Don't mind him Captain, he's just cranky because they didn't give him a lollipop." Jim teased.  
  
"Your sacrifice in this case is duly noted Sandburg." Simon said sarcastically.  
  
"My fake medical records gave a stellar performance..." Brian commented.  
  
"Your groveling wasn't bad either." Henri joked.  
  
"You wound me..a dying man." Brain shot back melodramatically.  
  
Chuckling at the antics of the two men, Mark reported. "I think I dangled enough dollar signs in front of Carson and Bradley..made it clear that we were willing to do *anything* to be moved forward on the list.."  
  
"So now we wait and see if they take the bait." Steve said.  
  
"So that means they should be calling me soon with the 'terrible' news..." Blair said, turning to Mark he asked. "So what disease do you think I'll have doc?"  
  
TBC......maybe ????????? 


	4. It all comes together

Brother of Mine  
  
Part 4  
  
A/N 1: to those of you who have given constructive reviews..I Thank You!! And I apologize profusely for the delay but I've had a case of writers block the size of Stonehenge!!!!!!!  
  
A/N 2: Hey MEG..."Thanks", the Flames don't bother me, they mostly "amuse" me... (I hang out with a tough crowd of gamers!!!) And no Brittany...you didn't offend..takes a lot to offend me, and as I said..I take "great" delight in giving as good as I get.!!!!!  
  
A/N 3: (sardonic chuckle) as for the rest of you folks.. You just don't give up do you..why in the hell are you continuing to read the story when it's obvious you don't like it..if it's not what you like to read, *WHY* read it?????? Have you not met your quota of bitching and whining yet for the week!!!!!! As Spike would say, "Nick off!!!"  
  
A/N 4: final chapter....usual disclaimers....!  
  
##############################  
  
Funeral Home  
  
"Dr. Carson, Dr. Bradley. I'm sorry for your loss." Jesse acknowledged the two men in the receiving line as he shook their hands. "You don't know me, I'm Jesse Travis...my mother was in the car with Dr. Robert's when he had his...accident."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Travis.. and my condolences to you also..." Dr. Carson said. "Did you know Dr. Robert's?"  
  
"No, not personally. But since he was obviously a good friend to my mother I thought I should attend the service. " Jesse said.  
  
"That's very kind of you..will you're mother's service be held soon?"  
  
"As soon as they release the body.." Jesse said sadly.  
  
"They haven't released your mother yet? Earl's was released days ago." Bradley said in surprise.  
  
"I don't know, something about some discrepancies in the autopsy that have yet to be cleared up." Jesse answered with a sad shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"Discrepancies?" Dr. Bradley inquired.  
  
"Some...some of my mother's injuries weren't consistent with injuries one would have received in a car crash." Jesse said, looking at the two men curiously. "Have the police said anything to you about the crash..given any indication that it might not have been an accident?"  
  
"No. No, of course not. It was ruled an accident." Dr. Carson said a little to quickly. "Why in the world would they believe any different?"  
  
"You do know that his house was broken into shortly after the accident." Jesse pressed.  
  
"What does that have to do with his accident?"  
  
"The police are still trying to determine if there is any connection." Jesse said with a shrug. "Well again, sorry for your loss, and if you should hear anything from the police I'm staying at this hotel."  
  
With that Jess held out a business card and turned to walk away from the church. Once around the corner he climbed into the back seat of a car where Steve, Jim and Blair were waiting.  
  
"Good job Jess." Steve said. "You all right?"  
  
"Yeah, fine." Jesse said tiredly. "Are you sure this was a good idea? I mean, if they think that the police might be on to them then they might pull up stakes and run before we can catch them."  
  
"So far we haven't been able to shake them and it's been *two* days and they still haven't made contact with Blair or Brian." Jim said. "We can't wait to much longer for them to take the bait."  
  
"Maybe they just don't have the results yet." Blair said.  
  
"Somehow I think with hundreds of thousands of dollars and a life on the line these doctor's would move a little more quickly." Jim said.  
  
"Somehow I don't think they care about saving a life." Jesse grumbled.  
  
"In any case we need to be ready with a back up plan." Jim said.  
  
"And that would be....why exactly was it so important that Jesse attend Dr. Robert's funeral." Steve asked.  
  
"Because it's about time we upped the stakes a little for our two doctor's." Jim said.  
  
"How?" Jesse asked.  
  
"We *need* them to make a move....if they pass on our set up then we've lost our chance...or worse they find a more compatible donor; we need them to feel threatened enough to make a mistake to take the bait." Jim said.  
  
"And you plan on doing that how?" Steve asked suspiciously.  
  
"With these." Jim said, holding up the envelope with the medical records that had been sent to Jesse's mother.  
  
"Those records came from the clinic..how can we use those?" Jesse asked.  
  
"What would our good doctor's do to keep these records out of the hand's of the police?" Jim asked rhetorically.  
  
"Are you suggesting blackmail?" Steve asked. "How do you plan on pulling that off...they all ready know we're cops and Blair and my dad are all ready set up..wait a minute..no, absolutely not...." Steve said as Jim's plan suddenly dawned on him.  
  
"We need it to be someone who would have reason to have the records, who would have a good reason..." Jim started to explain.  
  
"No, Ellison...I won't subject Jesse to that kind of danger. Not after everything else he's been through." Steve said angrily. "How could you suggest such a thing, he just got out of the hospital for god's sake."  
  
Jesse looked over at Blair. "Ever get that 'invisible' feeling?"  
  
"Oh, pretty much all the time." Blair said with a shake of his head, casting a smirk at this partner.  
  
"Jess..." Steve started.  
  
Jesse held up a staying hand. "Steve, please..I at least want to hear what Detective Ellison has to say."  
  
"If we freeze the assets of the clinic temporarily because of the investigation then someone shows up with incriminating evidence against them....tying them to the murders and the organ ring they are no doubt going to want to close up shop and run; we checked and both doctors have current passports." Jim explained.  
  
"So that means they'd need quick cash to get out of the country." Blair said.  
  
"Which means that they are more likely to take the bait and try to schedule the surgery." Jesse exclaimed. "So what do I need to do?"  
  
"Jesse!" Steve exclaimed. "You don't need to do anything."  
  
"Steve...this case has *everything* to do with me...both professionally and...and personally...I want, no, I need to do this." Jesse said. "Everyone is putting themselves on the line..."  
  
"We're cops Jesse, that's our job." Steve said.  
  
"Mark's not a cop and neither is Blair.." Jesse shot back angrily, adding sadly. "Is this all this is to you..a job?"  
  
"No, Jess, I didn't mean it that way." Steve said, letting out a tired sigh as he saw the hurt in his friend's eyes. "All right...but I want a wire and a surveillance team...you don't get out of my sight for a minute."  
  
######################  
  
Doctor's Clinic Next day  
  
"Mr. Travis, I didn't expect to see you here. My receptionist said you had something urgent to discuss." Dr. Carson said as he came into his office and shook Jesse's hand. "I hope this isn't a professional call...you're not ill?"  
  
"No, Dr. Carson, I'm not ill." Jesse said returning the handshake.  
  
Dr. Carson waved Jesse to a chair and went around to take his seat behind his desk. "So what can I do for you then?"  
  
"I'm...I'm...well, the police released my mother's body...I'm leaving shortly to take it back to LA..." Jesse stuttered.  
  
"Again, I am sorry for your loss, but I'm still not quite sure why you're here."  
  
"Because I don't think it was an accident that killed my mother..or your partner, Dr. Robert's." Jesse said pointedly, pulling the large envelope out of his jacket. "And I think I know why."  
  
Dr. Carson sat back in his chair, clasping his hands and resting then on his chest. "And you believe this because..."  
  
"Because of these." Jesse said as he pulled the pages from the envelope and tossed them onto the desk. "These were amongst my mother's stuff that the hotel boxed up for me, they made for some interesting reading."  
  
"Just some old patient files..." Dr. Carson said after a moment of looking over the pages. "And you say they were delivered to your mother? By who?"  
  
"They were mailed to my mother from right here in Cascade. Funny that, why would someone mail my mother a large packet of medical records of your clinic patients, do you think." Jesse asked in a knowing tone.  
  
"I'm at a loss to explain it..but thank you for returning the files. Can't be to careful now a days with all these new privacy laws." Carson said quickly, standing up. "If there's nothing else Mr. Travis.."  
  
"Actually there is. First off, it's not mister, it's doctor; and secondly, I have a pretty good idea what's in those files, and what it means." Jesse said casually.  
  
"Doctor. Travis." Carson said slowly, sitting back down. " You're a doctor?"  
  
"An ER doctor to be exact." Jesse added. "And I don't think the ethics board would take to kindly to how you procure your organs for transplant."  
  
"Just what exactly do you think these records indicate?" Carson exclaimed.  
  
"So, you're saying that all your patients received their organs through the national registry? If I researched these organ recipients I'll discover that their donated organs came through the registry...that I'll find the donor files?" Jesse asked with feigned innocence.  
  
"I don't like what your implying here Dr. Travis..this is a credible establishment..."  
  
"Is that why one of your doctor's was murdered..along with my mother...and why his house was tossed and his computer erased?"  
  
"Then it had to have been Dr. Robert, that's probably why someone killed him...there's nothing to be gained by dragging his name through the mud now."  
  
"You're right about one thing; I do think it had something to do with Dr. Robert's, only I don't think he was the one performing the illegal surgeries...but I think he did know who was..." Jesse said, looking straight into Carson's eyes.  
  
Suddenly suspicious Carson said. "Why are you telling me all this?"  
  
"Because those are just copies.." Jesse answered, pointing to the papers on the desk.  
  
"What do you want?" Carson demanded angrily.  
  
Standing now and leaning over the desk, Jesse's voice was hoarse with anger. "What I want is my mother back, but I'm not going to get that am I...so I'll settle for a half a million...  
  
"Half a million? A half a million dollars? Are you crazy, that's blackmail...." Carson raged.  
  
"Which doesn't get you nearly as much time as fraud, assault, trafficking in illegal organs.....*and* murder." Jesse ground out. "I'm willing go take my chances, how about you?"  
  
"You..you can't prove anything..." Carson sputtered angrily.  
  
"Don't need to...all I have to do is hand this over to the police, let them start poking around; what is it you think they'll find Dr. Carson?" Jesse said, adding sarcastically, "I win either way."  
  
"You won't get away with this." Carson ground out.  
  
"I all ready have." Jesse said. "You have two days to come up with the money..I need to go back to LA for now."  
  
"Wait, how can I find you?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll find you. And don't bother getting up, I can find my own way out." Jesse said, leaving the office.  
  
#######################  
  
Jesse walked across the street and through a parking lot to the far end, climbing into the waiting car.  
  
"Am I glad that's over." Jesse said with a sigh as he laid his head on the back of the seat.  
  
"You all right Jess?" Steve asked in concern.  
  
"Yeah, Steve, fine." Jesse said, looking up at his friend.  
  
"You certainly don't look fine." Steve pressed.  
  
"It was hard okay..standing there, talking to that man, when he may be the one...the one responsible for..." Jesse trailed off, not having the energy to finish what they all already knew. "So did you get it?"  
  
"Loud and clear." Jim said, waving the cassette.  
  
Jim then looked over at Steve. "Now, Detective Sloan, I believe it's our turn to do some police work."  
  
"Let's do it." Steve said getting out of the car.  
  
"All units, this is Ellison, let's move in." Jim said in his mic, before following Steve out of the car.  
  
Two squad cars pulled up in front of the building the same time Steve and Jim crossed the street.  
  
The sight of the two detectives and four officers coming in the front door startled the receptionist. "May I help you?"  
  
Holding out their badges, Jim stated. "Detective Ellison, Detective Sloan. We're here to search the premises."  
  
"Excuse me...I don't understand." The woman said standing up. "I'll have to call the doctor.."  
  
"You do that ma'am, they can meet us in their offices.." Steve said as he stepped through the door that lead back to the offices, followed closely by Jim.  
  
#####################  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?" Blair asked Jesse.  
  
"Hey, I'm fine." Jesse said absently.  
  
"Hey, man, it's just me...fellow sidekick, the testosterone twins are busy playing cops and robbers remember...you don't need to lie to me." Blair said.  
  
Jesse gave a slight frown and squirmed a little in his seat. "Okay, if you really want to know I feel like crap..and talking to Carson was just...I just wanted to kill him where he stood..."  
  
"Had to be tough man..."  
  
"Anyway, I just hope this works." Jesse said tiredly, resting his head on the back of his seat.  
  
Blair just nodded and turned to look out the front window to watch the police milling around across the street at the clinic.  
  
######################  
  
"You're doing what?" Carson exclaimed angrily. "I don't think so, we have appointments...patients to see.."  
  
"Sorry, doctor, but this is a court issued warrant to do a thorough search of these premises for any information in the murder of Dr. Earl Robert's." Steve informed the man, waving the warrant in his hand. "You can read it if you like."  
  
"Earl died of injuries in a car accident..." Dr. Bradley exclaimed.  
  
"Not according to the autopsy report." Steve said.  
  
"What exactly do you think you're going to find detective...medical records are confidential..."? Carson interjected smugly.  
  
"Not with a warrant and not during a criminal investigation." Steve said.  
  
"Well see about that." Carson said curtly before turning to his secretary. "Miss Ryan, please get my lawyer on the phone."  
  
"That's good, why don't you just have him meet us at the police department, we're going to have questions after we finish our search." Steve said.  
  
#######################  
  
CPD  
  
Steve and Jim watched Dr. Carson and Dr. Bradley leave with their lawyers; after the elevator doors shut they exchanged grim looks and headed for Simon's office.  
  
"How did it go?" Simon asked.  
  
"Just like we expected...they denied all knowledge of any criminal activity then threatened to have our badges..." Jim said with a shrug, looking over at Steve. "That about it?"  
  
"That pretty much sums it up." Steve said dryly. "Oh, don't forget the harassment charges..."  
  
"Oh, yeah, and the libel suit they want to file for defamation of character.." Jim said.  
  
"What exactly did you guys do in there?" Mark asked.  
  
"Standard Q & A." Jim said with a shrug.  
  
"Are they scared enough to run?" Simon asked.  
  
"I think we hit some nerves...came just close enough for them to wonder what we really have." Steve reported.  
  
"So we're back to waiting?" Blair said.  
  
As it turned out they didn't have long to wait  
  
.  
#########################  
  
Evening The Loft  
  
"Hello, Mr. Sandburg. This is the lab at Cascade General..we found something in your tests that we need to discuss. Please call the lab as soon as possible and ask for Raymond Shoop."  
  
Blair pushed the button to rewind the answering machine tape and looked over at his roommate. "They certainly didn't waste any time did they."  
  
"I'm gonna call Sloan and let them know." Jim said reaching for the phone.  
  
"Seeing as how I'm dieing and all you should be the one to cook dinner tonight." Blair said melodramatically falling onto the couch.  
  
"Keep that up chief and you really will need a doctor." Jim said. "Hey Sloan, Ellison. They took the bait..Blair got the call while we were out. Yeah, okay, see you at eight."  
  
"It's all set, you can call the lab back from the precinct tomorrow and then we can set you up...they'll probably be contacting Brian soon too." Jim said after he hung up the phone.  
  
#######################  
  
Hospital Doctor's Office  
  
"Thank you for being able to see me on such short notice, doctor." Blair said.  
  
"No problem..since you only listed the university health service and not a primary care physician the lab sent your results to me....I take referrals from the lab in these cases." Dr. Carson said congenially. "Now let's have a look here shall we."  
  
Blair fidgeted while the doctor read over his file, finally asking. "Doc, what is it..I mean, I didn't think much of the pain and all..."  
  
Dr. Carson closed the file and looked over at Blair, his face grim. "I'm afraid it isn't the best news...according to this your left kidney has a tumor..that would account for the pain and the nausea and the blood..."  
  
"Blood? I never saw any blood!" Blair exclaimed.  
  
"It was only trace amounts...we need to get in there and biopsy the tumor, make sure it isn't malignant."  
  
"You're talking surgery?" Blair questioned.  
  
"It's the only way..and depending on what we find..we may have to remove the organ.."  
  
"Remove it!? You mean take out the whole kidney?" Blair exclaimed. "What can't you just take out the tumor?"  
  
"It will depend on what the biopsy finds..if the blood supply is compromised or the tumor is embedded to deep in the tissue we won't have a choice but to remove the entire affected organ..and if the tumor turns out to be pre-cancerous we may also be looking at radiation treatments." Dr. Carson finished explaining.  
  
Blair let out a deep sigh and fell back into his seat. "I just came in for a back ache and a little bit of burning and now you're telling me I may have a pre-cancerous tumor in my kidney?!"  
  
"I'm really sorry Mr. Sandburg..I know this is a lot to take in, if you would like I can refer you to a specialist...but we really don't have a lot of time here...we need to remove the tumor before it has a chance to spread or metastasize."  
  
"Yeah..sure...that, that sounds good...a second opinion...not that I don't trust you doc, but, this is a whole lot to digest.." Blair stuttered.  
  
"Don't apologize, it's a lot to take in. Now, you just sit here and gather your thoughts, I'll go right now and make the appointment."  
  
When the door closed behind Dr. Carson Blair let out another big sigh and said quietly. "Hope you guys are getting all of this. I swear, if I didn't know any better I'd swear this guy is telling the truth..he's good."  
  
Out in the car, Steve and Jim exchanged wry smiles.  
  
"He's not doing to bad himself." Steve commented.  
  
"Obfuscation is Sandburg's middle name." Jim said wryly.  
  
The door to the office opened and Dr. Carter came in with an appointment card. "The clinic is on Seventh Avenue, called Doctor's Clinic, you have an appointment for four thirty this afternoon."  
  
"This afternoon! Isn't that rather sudden?" Blair said in surprise. "I mean, I thought you said this doctor was a specialist and all; I figured it would take months."  
  
"Time is of the essence Mr. Sandburg and months may be too late." Dr. Carson replied. "The clinic deals with what you'd call time sensitive disorders..."  
  
"Okay, doc, four thirty it is." Blair said standing. "Thanks a whole lot for everything you're doing."  
  
"You're quite welcome, anything I can do to help a patient and save a life." Carson said shaking Blair's outstretched hand.  
  
Ten minutes later Blair was climbing into the back seat of the car.  
  
"Good show chief." Jim commented.  
  
"Thanks. I take it you heard all of it." Blair said. "Can you believe this guy..aren't doctor's supposed to take an oath to do no harm...this guy did not bat an eye at the prospect cutting into a perfectly healthy body--- mine! No wonder Mark and Jesse are so adamant about nailing these guys."  
  
"You won't find two doctor's more dedicated than my dad and Jesse." Steve commented.  
  
"Well, kids, we better get ready for step two..I imagine just as soon as they convince Blair he needs surgery they'll be contacting Brian with the good news." Jim said.  
  
##################  
  
Doctor's Clinic  
  
Blair's visit with Dr. Bradley was similar to what he had heard from Dr. Carson.  
  
"We should schedule the biopsy immediately..." Dr. Bradley urged.  
  
"I just don't know...I mean this is so much to take in..and I've got classes.." Blair said hesitantly. "I mean this just brings everything to a screeching halt.."  
  
"No, Mr. Sandburg, it's just a temporary set-back....we want to make sure you can continue to live your life; and the sooner we get this tumor under control the sooner you can have your life back." Bradley said.  
  
After a moment Blair took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "All right, all right. I'll have the biopsy...how soon can we schedule it."  
  
"Well the sooner we know what we're dealing with the sooner we can begin treatment if does turn out to be malignant....how does tomorrow afternoon sound." Bradley said.  
  
"That soon!" Blair exclaimed. "But I have things to take care of..arrangements to make.."  
  
Taking a firmer stance the doctor said seriously. "You don't seem to realize the time factor here; if we don't take care of this immediately the next arrangements being made may be for your funeral."  
  
"Okay, doc, I get it...this is important." Blair said impatiently.  
  
"Only if you consider your life important." Bradley shot back.  
  
"What do I need to do?" Blair asked with a defeated sigh.  
  
"Sign some release papers..we will do the surgery at Cascade General..it will depend on what we find as to how we will proceed...however, if we do find a malignancy in it's early stages we may be able to save you the pain of a second surgery and remove it during biopsy."  
  
"Sure doc, whatever..." Blair trailed off in a daze.  
  
##################  
  
An hour later Blair slid into the back seat of the car.  
  
"Trying to talk your way out of the case chief..for a minute there I though you weren't going to agree to the surgery." Jim said, eyeing his partner worriedly.  
  
"Hey, I couldn't make it easy for them...I don't know of anyone who is 'excited' about the prospect of getting surgery." Blair grumbled.  
  
"Well, with that fine performance they certainly won't suspect anything." Steve commented. "Now let's hope my dad and your brother give an equally stellar performance."  
  
####################  
  
Doctor's Clinic  
  
"Dr. Sloan. Mr. Rafe. So glad you could come on such short notice." Dr. Carson said shaking hands with the men before ushering them to their seats.  
  
"You have news for us?" Brian said urgently. "Have you found an organ?"  
  
"Yes and no." Carson said slowly.  
  
"Yes and no? What is that supposed to mean?" Brian snapped out.  
  
"Dr. Sloan, you know the stringent protocol for organ donations and transplants.." Dr. Carson said knowingly.  
  
"Yes, I do. And you know that the protocol procedures could very well be what kills my patient instead of saving his life." Mark returned.  
  
"So then you understand my quandary..." Carson said, hands out as though weighing options. "A patients life verses the protocol procedures that don't always take the patients needs, their families needs; the true benefit to society as a whole..into account."  
  
"Do you have an organ or not, doc?" Brian said impatiently.  
  
"As I said I may have access to a viable kidney.."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Brain demanded.  
  
"Its not that easy, Mr. Rafe, there could be complications in obtaining the organ...special arrangements need be made..a special team assembled.." Carson trailed off, looking pointedly at Mark.  
  
Furrowing his brows, Mark asked. "What is it exactly do you need to procure the organ for my patient?"  
  
Doctor Carson studied the two men for a moment before handing Mark a file. "I think this will pretty much cover our needs."  
  
"I see. And how soon can we expect...results?" Mark asked, closing the file.  
  
"Would tomorrow be to soon to give your patient his life back?" Carson said. "I can have the arrangements made by tomorrow afternoon..he off course needs to come in for pre-surgical testing for his condition."  
  
Carson handed Mark another file. "See to it that this is the file and case notes that admitting receives."  
  
"Understood, Dr. Carson." Mark said, standing and extending his hand. "We'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Carson shook hands with both doctor and patient before escorting them to the reception area.  
  
#######################  
  
As Dr. Carson came back into his office and inner door opened. "It's all set. Tomorrow we get the money and get out of town."  
  
"What about the transplant?" Bradley asked.  
  
"What about it?" Carson replied. "We make an appearance at the hospital, collect the money and we are gone."  
  
"But, when Sloan doesn't get the kidney for his patient he's going to report it." Bradley exclaimed. "And we all ready set up the other kid."  
  
"That was when we had time, when we could use another wealthy and very grateful patron." Carson snapped. "We need to be outa here before Travis comes back from LA. Besides, who's Sloan going to tell; what's he going to say---'the black market organ I purchased for my patient didn't arrive I demand a refund'---it does him no good to go to the ethics board, at this point he has as much to lose as we do."  
  
######################  
  
Cascade General Hospital Patient Room  
  
"How are you feeling Mr. Rafe?" Dr. Carson asked as he came into the room. "All the arrangements have been made."  
  
"Good, good. I think this covers our end of the arrangements." Mark said, pulling a cashier's check out of his jacket pocket. "How soon until the surgery?"  
  
"Soon, my colleague and I have a few last minute arrangements to make before we can proceed." Carson said as he pocketed the check.  
  
"We'll be waiting." Mark said.  
  
As the door closed behind Dr. Carson Mark turned to Brian. "That is not a doctor ready for surgery..."  
  
"How do you know that?" Brian said, pulling on his hospital robe.  
  
"Because I inquired at the desk and there are no surgeries scheduled in either Dr. Carson or Dr. Bradley's names."  
  
"So they were planning to take the money and run...leave the patient high and dry." Brain said. "Let's go."  
  
#####################  
  
"I was paged?" Dr. Carson asked as he came to the nurse's station.  
  
"There is a young man in the lounge, a Mister Travis..insisted that he see you immediately." The nurse informed the doctor. "Said you would want to see him."  
  
"Thank you nurse." Carson said.  
  
Carson walked into the lounge, closing and locking the door behind him. "Dr. Travis. Thought you were in LA?"  
  
"Decided to check on my money...do you have it?" Jesse said.  
  
"That kind of money will take awhile to raise..you said two days, it's barely been twenty-four hours." Carson defended.  
  
"Really? I thought Dr. Sloan just gave you a check for a million dollars.." Jesse said, quirking an eyebrow. "Now you weren't planning on skipping out on me were you?"  
  
"Skipping out...how did you...?" Carson sputtered.  
  
The side door to the lounge opened and Steve came through the door, his hand firmly holding a cuffed Dr. Bradley. "Probably because your partner here was sitting in your car waiting for you with a trunk full of suitcases...instead of prepping for surgery."  
  
"Surgery?" Carson said with a shake of his head.  
  
"Yeah, doc, mine." Blair said as stepped out from behind Steve. "Did you forget about me? I'm beginning to wonder if I really need that surgery; somehow I think that tumor is just going to fade away on its own."  
  
"There has been some sort of misunderstanding.." Carson said, backing up to the locked door and turning to leave.  
  
Carson found himself face to face with Jim. "Going somewhere.. doc?"  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Carson demanded.  
  
"This." Mark said coming into the room waving several medical files. "Duping patients into believing they have life threatening medical problems so you could go in and remove perfectly healthy organs to sell to the highest bidder. How many people have you mutilated..*doctor*?  
  
Carson looked over at Jesse. "You..you set me up!"  
  
In a voice ragged with emotion Jesse spat out. "You killed my mother...you cut into healthy people...you don't have any right to call yourself a doctor!"  
  
"Dr. Robert's found out what was going on, didn't he? He knew his life was in danger so he sent copies of what he had found to Dr. Sharon Travis, the woman in the car with him the night of the accident." Mark explained. "These might easily have gotten lost in the shuffle, just been sorted in with the rest of Dr. Travis's things...but you couldn't take any chances, you had to make sure the accident was fatal..you didn't count on anyone being in the car with him..of them surviving the crash."  
  
Bradley just shook his head sadly, looking down at the floor while Jim moved up behind Dr. Carson, grabbing his arm and pulling it behind him. "You have the right to remain silent..."  
  
Jim marched Dr. Carson out of the lounge followed closely by Steve, who was similarly Mirandizing Dr. Bradley.  
  
"It's over." Mark said succinctly to those left in the room.  
  
"I'm going to go get dressed now, then we can all go to the station and make statements." Brain said before leaving the lounge. "Meet you out front in fifteen."  
  
"I'll go bring the car around." Blair said, leaving behind his brother.  
  
Jesse had wandered over to a couch and fell heavily into it. "It's over..it's really over...that's it...."  
  
"Yeah, Jess, it's over and we caught them." Mark said as he put a comforting hand on Jesse's shoulder. "Are you all right?"  
  
Jesse shrugged. Yes. No. I don't know. I just feel so...so..I mean we caught them, they've been arrested...but.."  
  
"But somehow it doesn't feel like enough does it?" Mark said.  
  
"I should feel something...happy, relieved....all I really feel is empty." Jesse said with a quiet sigh.  
  
"I know son....but it does get better....I promise." Mark said with a sad smile. "Let's go home."  
  
######END########  
  
FINI !!!!! I know it ends abruptly and could do with an epilogue but frankly; I'm outa ideas for this one!!!!!!  
  
*Sorry folks..this story just had "SO" many ways I could take it..it got away from me and became a convoluted mess..but I take some comfort in the fact that it still wasn't as bad as an actual DM epi---"Alienated" (which I recently watched)...I'm a Trekkie (surprise, surprise), and Koenig and Takei were my fav's on the original, but damn, that epi was the most illogical and convoluted TV show I've seen in awhile (so if they can do it, so can I!!!). The writer's should have left out the whole alien angle and just gone with Jesse being set up as a drug addict as a way to discredit him (as it was it was just damn stupid!); many apologies, but I just had to get that out of my system!!!!!! 


End file.
